Jack's Memories
by candyland7
Summary: Jack Frost, Sandman, Bunnymund, Toothiana, North, and my OC Cynthia all get gathered together to watch Jack's memories. Mostly because Jack has been hiding something from the rest of the Guardians, the only one who knows is Cynthia. This won my poll! Has one OC and is rated T for a reason! ON HIATUS
1. Broken Arm

**Me: This won my poll. Actually my sister did the tie breaker. Got to love my little Rosie!**

**Cynthia: I thought you hated her.**

**Me: We have more a love hate relationship.**

**Jack: We got taken back here… again!**

**Me: Well, this time I'm allowing you guys to actually leave in between chapters.**

**Tooth: Really?**

**North: Vell, vat was unexpected.**

**Bunny: Ya mate, she never does this.**

**Me: I hate you guys, now Bunny do the disclaimer. Also, **_Italics means Jacks memories, _**Bold means Manny is speaking, ****_Bold Italics means Jack's memories._**

**Bunny: Blimey, candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's and some of Jack's memories.**

**3****rd**** Person POV (Might change to Cynthia's but probably not)**

The Northern Lights had gone off around thirty minutes ago. The Guardians have all gathered, but Jack. Cynthia, the guardian of bravery, had told them not to go after him. No one knew why, but they didn't question her. From what they have gathered, Cynthia and Jack had been lovers when they were mortal, separated by the Man in Moon over three hundred years ago. Jack had confided in them a little, Cynthia even less, but mostly kept it all a secret. None of them knew what he was hiding, but none of them pressed.

"Mate, we need Jack," Bunny groaned to Cynthia, "It's been half an hour."

"I'll go find him then," she replied rolling her golden brown eyes, "You should have asked me a long time ago to go find him."

Cynthia finished tying up her dirty blonde hair. Running off, she flew out the window. Fall leaves trailed in her wake. She literally ran into Jack and they both fell out of the sky. Thankfully, freshly fallen snow broke their fall. Cynthia got snowflakes in her hair and Jack was completely covered in the white flakes. Both stared at each other before starting to laugh.

"MIM that was something you'd see in a cartoon," Cynthia gasped.

Jack nodded and climbed out of the white snow bank before helping out Cynthia. They were surrounded in a white light and reappeared in a completely white room. Jack heard Cynthia mumble something about no color. He gently nudged her and saw that the other Guardians were there. Sandy made a golden sand question mark above his hand.

"Good question Sandy, what are we doing here?" Cynthia asked.

**You are here because I gathered you, **Manny said.

"Manny?" Tooth asked.

**Yes, it is me Tooth. I have gathered you here to watch Jack's memories.**

"Wait, what?" Jack asked, "You can't do that!"

"Actually," Cynthia cut across, "I think he can."

"Anything embarrassing in there Frostbite?" Bunny asked.

"No, I don't think so," Jack replied.

**Jack is four in this memory Guardians.**

_A small brown haired brown eyes boy ran up towards a black haired evergreen eyed girl._

_"__Cynwia!" the little boy exclaimed._

The Guardians turned to Jack and Cynthia.

"That's you?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah, I had really dark hair then. Wow, my eyes were a really dark green," Cynthia murmured.

"Jack had brown hair and eyes… Jackson…" Tooth started.

Cynthia and Jack both covered Tooth's mouth.

"No spoilers," Cynthia said smiling.

_"__Jack!" the dark haired girl smiled, "Wet's go way!"_

Bunny chuckled slightly.

_"__What?" Jack asked._

_"__Wet's find Mary first," Cynthia smiled, "And wen we need to find Wike."_

"Mary and Mike are twins," Jack explained, "They hate getting compared to, saying the same thing as, and even thinking the same as the other. But if you insult one of them… well you'll see."

"Vat did you do?" North asked.

"What makes you think I did something?"

North just gave Jack a look.

_Before Jack could say anything, Cynthia grabbed his hand and pulled him towards an old wooden cabin. It was small and brown with a wooden door. Cynthia ran up and knocked the door before rocking on the balls of her feet. The door opened up and a straight blonde haired girl appeared._

"Mary," Jack explained.

_"__Wia!" she exclaimed, "WIKE!"_

Everyone started laughing slightly.

**_Mary sure has lungs. _**_Jack thought rubbing his ears._

"She really did," Cynthia agreed.

_Mike grumbled, ran down, and tackled Cynthia in a hug. They slipped on the icy steps and fell to the ground._

The guardians all winced and Cynthia subconsciously rubbed her arm.

_Mike fell one way, Cynthia another. The dark hair boy fell onto the grassy ground, bruised but unhurt. Cynthia wasn't so lucky. She fell off the steps and landed on her arm._

"Ouch," Bunny said his ears flat on his head.

_Cynthia started crying and Mike and Mary's mother ran out of the house. Jack, Mary, and Mike had crowded around her._

"I remember that," Cynthia mumbled.

_"__Out of my way. Give her some room," Mary and Mike's mother said swooping in._

**_Why do parents always say that? _**_Jack wondered. __**It's not as though we're suffocating her.**_

"I think it's because you overwhelm them," Cynthia suggested.

"Vat is correct," North agreed.

_Mrs. Burgess took one look at Cynthia's arm. It was black and blue and starting to swell up._

"That looks like a break," Tooth said worried her violet eyes wide.

_Cynthia cried out when Mrs. Burgess touched her arm. Jack quietly went up to Mrs. Burgess._

_"__Should I get her Ma and Pa?" Jack asked._

_"__Yes dear," Mrs. Burgess replied, "Mary, Mike can you go get the town healer?"_

_"__Yes Ma," the twins chorused._

"I was surprised that they didn't start arguing after they said that," Cynthia butted in.

"They did, after they were out of earshot," Jack smirked.

_Mary and Mike ran off, both kicking up dust. Jack quickly ran towards Cynthia's house. Mr. and Mrs. Fall were both sitting by the fire place. Mrs. Fall was knitting a brown dress, probably for Cynthia. Both looked up when Jack opened the cabin door._

_"__Cynwia's hurt!" Jack exclaimed._

"Straight to the point. Aye, mate?" Bunny asked.

"Problem scared them to death too," Cynthia added punching Jack.

"What? I was four," Jack replied laughing.

_Mr. Fall immediately jumped up and followed Jack back to Mrs. Burgess' house. Cynthia was lying on the bed, tears still leaking out of her evergreen eyes. Mr. Fall quickly bent down next to his daughter and pushed her black hair back out of her face._

_"__Where's Mr. Jameson? He's the healer," Mr. Frost asked._

"Mr. Jameson… didn't he have a daughter named Jessica?" Tooth asked

"Yes, she was his little helper," Jack replied smiling, "She was also really cute."

Cynthia crossed her arms and humphed. Jack nudged her smiling playfully.

_As if on cue, which Jack believed he might have, Mr. Jameson a blonde haired blue eyed man came in and looked around. Behind him, supposedly hiding was a three year old girl with red hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with a white apron. _

_"__Hi Jess!" Jack exclaimed waving._

_The girl hide herself even more behind her father. He bent down next to Cynthia and gently picked up her arm._

"I think Jessica is shy mate," Bunny laughed.

Sandy nodded in agreement. Making a few golden sand images above his head.

_"__Broken," he mumbled._

_"__What?" Cynthia asked her voice choked with sobs._

"It hurt!" Cynthia exclaimed at everyone's look, "And I was four."

"She has a point," Jack replied.

_"__Jessica, can you grab some bandages?" Mr. Jameson asked._

_The girl nodded and dug through the black bag. While Jessica was doing that Mr. Jameson turned back to Cynthia._

_"__Cynthia, I have to set your arm. It's going to hurt okay, I want you to squeeze the pillow hard when you're in pain," Mr. Jameson told her._

_Cynthia nodded and grabbed one of the knitted pillows. Mary and Mike were arguing silently, ignoring Mrs. Burgess' glares. _

"Wait, so it's Mike and Mary Burgess," Bunny said, "And Jessica Jameson."

"I sometimes call her JJ," Jack smirked.

"She hated it, whenever we were alone she always complained. I thought she had a crush on you," Cynthia replied.

Jack shook his head, "Opposite, she hated me."

Cynthia rolled her eyes and slapped Jack.

_Jack turned away when he saw Mr. Jameson grip Cynthia's arm. There was a scream and then the sounds of sobs. Turning back around, he saw that Cynthia was pale and Jessica had handed her pa the bandages. He wrapped up Cynthia's arm tightly._

"It wasn't a bad break," Cynthia added, "It was more dislocated than anything."

_Mr. Jameson told Mr. Fall something, Jack wasn't paying attention he was more worried about Cynthia. Before the Jessica and Mr. Jameson left he stopped them._

_"__Cynwia's gonna be okay wight? We can build snowman's and have fun and play wike we used to. Wight?" _ _Jack asked._

_"__Soon Jack, but until then we need to let her rest and get her strength back up. Okay?" Mr. Jameson replied._

_"__Owkay," Jack sniffled._

_Mr. Jameson smiled and ruffled Jack's hair before leaving._

_"__Bye Mr. Jameswon! Bye JJ!" Jack called._

_He waved and watched as Jessica frowned and Mr. Jameson chuckled. Jack ran back inside and crouched down next to Cynthia. She was still lying down on the brown couch._

_"__We gonna go have fun soon Wia, I pwomise," Jack said._

The memory faded slowly.

"Jack was so cute as a kid," Tooth cooed.

"He couldn't speak properly either," Bunny added.

"Okay, I was four," Jack replied freezing a random blue pillow he found on the ground.

Cynthia rolled her eyes, "I could speak better than you at four."

"Your mother was a teacher."  
>"Yours was a nurse."<p>

"Your dad was a pastor."

"Yours was a shepherd."

"Ah, young love," Tooth cooed.

That shut the two of them up, Cynthia was blushing a golden color and Jack was a bright bluish color. The guardians laughed, North chuckled holding his belly. Sandy smiled and winked at Jack, who blushed a brighter blue.

"Okay, it's not funny!" Jack exclaimed.

"You blush blue Jack," Cynthia replied, "It's funny."

"You turn gold when you blush!"

**Me: Well, I'll let those two fight…**

**North: Vat?**

**Me: I'm going to let them fight.**

**Bunny: Are ya sure that's a good idea mate?**

**Tooth: They could kill each other.**

**Me: No they won't. There's no killing in there.**

**Jack: Or in here.**

**Cynthia: Or anywhere. Manny would stop us.**

**Me: Okay, I'm thinking of adding Jack's friends from the past. Do you want them to be spirits or not?**

**Cynthia: Please review.**


	2. Emily Jane Frost

**Me: Okay, a little information on Jack's old friends. They're spirits now and will be joining. Jessica is the spirit of healing; Mike and Mary are spirits of twins (together) meaning that they can give a pregnant women twins instead of just one child. **

**Cynthia: Mary and Mike both have a different side of the twins though. Mary can make the twins fraternal and Mike can make them identical.**

**Me: Pretty much it means Mike is the spirit of identical twins and Mary is the spirit of fraternal twins.**

**Jack: I haven't seen Mike, Mary, or Jessica since… anyways. It will be nice to see them again.**

**North: I can't vait to meet your friends.**

**Me: They won't show up here. Anyways Cynthia do the disclaimer.**

**Cynthia: author owns nothing but her OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Before they could start the next memory a bright white light appeared in the middle of the room. The straight blonde haired girl they saw in the memory appeared with a boy with dark brown hair and a round face, and last a girl with red hair and hazel eyes. The blonde haired girl was wearing a dress that was two different colors that would constantly change, she was also wearing black boots; the boy had on a white shirt with brown slacks, his shoes were black; the red haired girl had her hair up in a bun and was wearing a white hat and dress that had a red cross on it, she was wearing white nurse shoes and holding a medical bag. The blonde haired girl and the boy were arguing with the red haired girl tapping her foot impatiently. It was as though the red haired girl was used to their fighting.

"Will you two just shut up!" the red haired girl suddenly exclaimed.

"Uh, hi. But what are you doing here?" Tooth asked as kindly as possible.

The trio jumped and turned before the boy started stuttering and the red haired girl blushed and shrank into the shadows. The blonde haired girl stared at them, seemingly in shock.

"Uh," the blonde haired girl said, "How did we get here?"

"The same way we did," Jack spoke up staring at them, "Manny brought us here."

"Why?" The boy asked.

"To watch Frostbites memories," Bunny responded, "Now who are ya?"

"I'm Mary Burgess, spirit of fraternal twins."

"I'm Mike Burgess, spirit of identical twins."

"I'm Jessica Jameson, spirit of healing."

"JJ?" Jack asked, "Mary, Mike? When did you guys become spirits?"

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!" the trio exclaimed.

"Hello, I'm here too you guys," Cynthia smiled.

"Cynthia…" Jessica breathed, "Oh MIM."

The group of five all hugged before Manny broke up the happy reunion.

**Jack is five in this memory**

"Cool, blackmail," Mike grinned.

"Oh dear MIM, save me," Jack groaned.

_Jack ran throughout the small town of Burgess. He managed to keep from tripping. Cynthia's little sister, Melissa, was born and thriving._

"Hey, Thia," Jack said suddenly, "Did you have your memories when you transformed?"  
>"Yeah, I gave you your staff. Why?" Cynthia asked.<p>

"No reason."

_Jack burst into his cabin where Jessica was with his father. Mr. Frost was the splitting image of his son, dark brown hair and hazelnut colored eyes. At the moment he looked worried._

"What's going on, is your mother all right?" Tooth asked.

"My ma was fine," Jack comforted, "Mr. Jameson is an amazing healer."

_Screams came from the other side of the wooden door, the baby was coming._

_"__Pa?" Jack asked suddenly, "How did my little sister end up in Ma's tummy? Did Ma eat her?"_

The Guardians started to laugh as Jack looked confused.

"He never did answer my question…" Jack said.

Jessica suddenly looked shocked, "You mean your Pa never told you how babies were born?"

"No," Jack replied cautiously, "How are babies born? North?"  
>North paled, "Another time Jack, another time."<p>

_"__No son, your mother did not eat the baby," Mr. Frost responded, "And as for your first question that will be answered another time."_

_Jack looked happy with that response.  
>"Jack, we don't know that the baby is a girl or boy yet," Jessica said.<em>

_"__It's a girl JJ, the wind told me so," Jack smirked._

"The wind spoke to you then to," Bunny said.  
>"Yeah, Cynthia and I both talked to the wind in our free time," Jack responded absentmindedly.<p>

_A dark haired girl ran up the steps and plopped down next to the two. Her evergreen eyes were twinkling happily._

_"__Has your sister been born yet?" Cynthia asked._

_"__Not yet," Jack replied bouncing up and down._

"I see someone is excited," North laughed.

_"__Calm down son," Mr. Frost ordered._

_Mr. Jameson came out beaming, "It's a girl John."_

_Jack turned to Jessica, "I told you so!"_

Jessica slapped Jack.

"Ow!" Jack exclaimed, "What was that for?"  
>"Being arrogant at five," Jessica replied.<p>

_Before Jessica could react John _**(A/N Mr. Frost is now John) **_grabbed his son and pulled him into the room. Lying on the bed was his ma, she was pale and sweaty. Her hair was wet with sweat. In Mrs. Frost _**(A/N Mrs. Frost is going to be Maria now) **_arms was a bundle of blankets._

_"__Jackson, do you want to name your little sister?" Maria asked._

"You got to name your sister?" Mike asked, "I didn't get to name Mary."

"That's because I'm older idiot," Mary responded.

"No, not this again," Jessica begged.

Jack and Cynthia exchanged looks, if they don't stop them soon it would last all day.

"You guys can fight later," Jack said, "Not now."

_He studies the hazelnut eyes and the tufts of brown hair, "Emily!"_

_"__Okay then, Emily Jane Frost," Maria said._

"Emily Jane Frost," North eyed Jack, Cynthia, and the other spirits suspiciously.

_"__Do you want to hold your sister Jackson?" John asked._

_Jack nodded eagerly and sat down on a wooden chair. John took Emily from Maria and handed her to Jack. He watched as his son held Emily as though she was a fragile china doll. Emily stared at her older brother with hazelnut colored eyes and grasped his finger with her tiny hand._

"Awe, Jack will be the best big brother ever," Tooth smiled.

Jack blushed and looked down.

_"__I promise to protect you," Jack whispered, "Nothing will hurt you if I'm here."_

Cynthia nudged Jack, sensing that he had become solemn. Jessica smiled at Jack and the twins went back to their argument they were having earlier. The Guardians all exchanged looks. Not sure what to say at the immortal children. The five all seemed to be close, but they all had their flaws.

"MIKE! DON'T YANK MY HAIR!" Mary exclaimed ripping her blonde hair out of her brother's grasp.

"THEN DON'T SLAP ME!" Mike shouted in response.

Mary launched herself at Mike and they started rolling on the floor fighting. Jessica jumped out of their way and barely managed to avoid getting knocked over. Jack pulled North and Cynthia out of the way as the twins rolled that way. There were shouting's of insults, a few choice words, and even some random words in other languages. Eventually North got fed up with the fighting and talked with Bunny. North pulled Mary from her waist, yanking her away from her brother, and Bunny took Mike. Mary had a split lip, a swollen cheek, and a cut above her right eye. Mike's cheek was cut and he had a bloody nose. His lip was swollen and bleeding.

"That went a bit far," Tooth said crossing her arms.

"Really far," North agreed.

Jessica quickly fixed up Mary and Mike and separated them.

**Me: Mary and Mike will probably be at each other's throats this whole time…**

**Tooth: They nearly killed each other!**

**Jack: No, that's very low key for them.**

**North: Vat? Vey seem to hate each other.**

**Cynthia: Just don't hurt or injure the other in any way.**

**Jack: It might lead to your death.**

**Cynthia: You have been warned.**

**Bunny: They're starting to scare me mate.**

**Me: It's not that bad, now Bunnymund ask for reviews.**

**Bunny: Please review… I don't know what to say here…**


	3. It's Christmas Sammy!

**Me: Okay, next chapter… since no one said anything I guess we're going straight to the disclaimer?**

**Bunny: I'm good with that.**

**Me: No! I remember something, any Alex Rider fandom people out there? I kinda feel lonely at the moment since none of my friends or family like Alex Rider…**

**Jack: I don't even know what that book is.**

**Me: *gasps dramatically* You don't know? I shun you.**

**Jack: What?**

**Cynthia: Pretty much means she won't talk to you anymore.**

**Jack: Really?**

**North: *nods***

**Jack: Yes!**

**Me: Bunny do the disclaimer.**

**Bunny: author owns nothing but her OC's**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Before they started on the next memory the Guardians separated Mike and Mary. They decided it would be safer if they kept the two apart; for both them and their selves

**Jack is six in this memory**

_"__Jack!" Cynthia exclaimed tackling the boy from behind._

_Jack nearly fell forward into the snow before laughing. Cynthia held onto the dark haired boy tightly, putting her head sideways to see him._

"Aw!" Tooth exclaimed fluttering happily.

"Just wait until they get older," Jessica groaned, "The two of them are oblivious! It was obvious that…"

The red haired girl trailed off when she realized that she was the center of attention.

"They liked each other," Mary finished saving her friend from embarrassment.

The two nature spirits blushed and focused their attention back at the memory.

_"__Hi Cynthia!" Jack exclaimed, "Are you ready for Christmas?"_

"Ha! Christmas is better than Easter Bunny," North said.

"Nah mate Easter is way better than Christmas," Bunny replied.

"We vill ask the children."

The two of them turned to the immortal children.

"Vell?" North asked.

"Winter Solstice," Jack said quickly.

"Labor Day," Jessica announced.

"Thanksgiving," Cynthia shrugged.

"Birthdays!" The twins exclaimed.

You could literally watch as the other three counted down and pointed at them. At the same time Mike and Mary glared at each other.

"No!" they both exclaimed.

The two started arguing and it took Jessica covering their mouths with washcloths to get them to be quiet.

_"__Yeah!" Jack exclaimed, "I wish we get presents on the Winter Solstice."_

_Cynthia slapped his arm, "Winter Solstice this Winter Solstice that! You do realize that there is nobody like Santa Clause or the Tooth Fairy for the Winter Solstice?"_

_"__Or the Sandman and the Easter Bunny," a red haired girl added coming up behind them._

_"__Jessie!" Cynthia exclaimed jumping off of Jack's back, "You came!"_

_The little hyper girl jumped on Jessica and hugged her. The healer's daughter barely managed to keep her balance. The three of them could here arguing a couple of houses down. They exchanged looks; they would know those two voices anywhere._

The Guardians sighed and looked at Mike and Mary; they had gotten the washcloths off and where now watching the screen.

_Cynthia grumbled something about 'this ruining her plans' and 'when will they ever stop fighting' before the three of them ran off._

"They will never stop fighting," Jack groaned, "It's been over three hundred years and they haven't stopped."

_Around the corner and in the white backyard of their house they saw Mike and Mary throwing snowballs at the other shouting insults. Mary's blue dress was covered in snow, which seemed to make her upset, and Mike had snow all over his brown slacks. Suddenly the bully of the town jumped over the low fence. He had scars running up and down his arms and narrowed brown eyes._

**_I never thought someone could looks so evil. _**_Jack thought randomly._

"Then I met Pitch," Jack whispered to Cynthia.

She shivered, "I hate Pitch."

"Everyone does," Mike replied.

"That's true," Tooth agreed.

_"__Oh look, it's the little brat with his adorable sister," The bully said._

_Mary clenched her tiny fists, "No one makes fun of my brother but me!"_

_"__Yeah!" Mike exclaimed, "Wait what?"_

Everyone laughed as Mike turned bright pink.

**_Mike is so slow. _**_Jack groaned internally._

"I don't remember you being any better!" Mike objected.

"But you actually went to school," Jack shrugged.

"Touché," Mike grumbled.

_"__Yeah, and what are you going to do you stupid?" Bully asked._

_"__No one insults my sister!" Mike shouted._

**_This is going to get ugly. _**_Jack thought._

_Jack felt Cynthia grab his arm, she probably thought the same thing. The grip tightened when Mike and Mary both launched themselves at the bully. Next to him Cynthia and Jessica tensed, ready to jump in if it get's ugly. Jack wasn't sure if that was a good idea for the two girls, but figured if he said anything he would be the target of their rage._

The said girls glared at Jack, who cowered behind North.

_Jack watched as Mary kicked the Bully where he was very sensitive._

The guys winced.

_And Mike bit his finger and arms. Mary punched the bully's stomach as hard as she could with her six year old strength. Eventually the bully fought back and soon the twins were on the bottom and the bully on the top. Mary and Mike were getting punched over and over again in the face. Jessica and Cynthia quickly grabbed a rope and started to hit the bully's back with it. They might as well have been mosquitoes for the good they did._

"Four kids and the bully still isn't budging?" Bunny asked in surprise.

Sandy shrugged.

"He was like thirteen," Cynthia explained, "And had the strength of an adult."

_Jack looked around for something he could use. Cynthia got upset, obviously, and jumped on the bully's back and started to hit his head with a random twig she found. Eventually Jack gave up and started to punch the bully's side, trying to get him to get off. Mike and Mary started to cry and covered their faces._

_"__Shut up brats," The Bully ordered._

"He got a lot of coal North," Jack said looking at the Guardians face.

"Name?" North asked.

"James Boot," Mary replied.

_"__Don't call them brats!" Jack exclaimed before kicking the bully's leg as hard as he could._

_Miraculously the bully's leg gave out from under him. Mike managed to push Mary out of the way in time as he rolled out from under the bully. Cynthia flipped backwards and landed next to Jack. She went to get up but slipped on a patch of ice and landed on her butt. The bully got up and looked at them._

_"__You freaks!" he shouted before running off._

_"__Bye-bye James!" Jessica called, "I know where you live!"_

_ "__You know where everyone lives," Cynthia grumbled struggling to get up before crying, "I can't get up!"_

_A nearby kid, with curly black hair, pointy ears, and a crooked smile heard and came over. Cynthia was completely in tears as were the twins. His smile turned into a frown and he bent down next to Cynthia while Jessica quickly went through her miniature black medicine bag. It was a smaller version of her fathers and didn't have all the tools, mostly the ones she could hurt herself with, and couldn't hold as much._

"You really are taking after your father," Tooth cooed, "That's adorable!"  
>Jessica hid behind her curly mane of red hair.<p>

_Thankfully she had all the things she needed. Jessica started to patch up the twins as they held each other tightly not wanting to let each other go. The curly haired kid was comforting Cynthia, who was in tears. Whether in fear of what happened or because she slipped and fell._

They all turned to Cynthia, who shrugged.

"I have no clue why I cried," Cynthia answered.

_"__Go home," Jessica told Mike and Mary, "You need a good night's sleep and plenty of rest."_

_The two nodded and went inside. Curly haired boy was holding Cynthia and looked at the two._

_"__Hi, my name is Sammy. What happened? It looks as though you guys got in a fight," Sammy said._

_"__SAMMY!" Jack exclaimed in shock before tackling the boy._

"You know Sammy mate?" Bunny asked.

Jack nodded.

_"__Whoa! Nice to see you Jack," Sammy replied chuckling._

_"__Also, it wasn't our fault. Mike and Mary started the fight and we just had to save them," Jack continued, "Cynthia here decided to fall and she started crying."  
>Cynthia buried her face into Sammy's brown shirt and ignored the looks she got. Jack sighed and climbed onto Sammy's shoulders and Jessica got up.<em>

_"__I've gotta go," she said before running off._

_"__Jack," Cynthia said looking up her evergreen eyes pleading, "You're not going to ditch me on my plan are you?"_

_Jack shook his head, "I would never bail you on your plan… what is your plan again?"_

_Cynthia smiled brightly, "We're going to catch Santa Clause!"_

North's eyes widened and he stared at the two smirking nature spirits.

_Sammy looked between the two and saw that Jack was smiling happily._

_"__Do you wanna join Sammy?" Cynthia asked, "Pwease!"_

_She gave him the perfect seal eyes and Sammy was trying to fight them. He turned to Jack to see him pouting and tears gathering in his eyes._

Everyone else was shocked by the power of the seal eyes and Jack's pout.

"Remind me never to get in the middle of the two wanting something, got it mate," Bunny said to North.

North nodded.

_Sammy sighed, "Fine."_

_Jack immediately brightened and Cynthia cheered. Sammy stared at Jack, the tears were gone in his hazelnut eyes and the pout was gone._

_"__You tricked me!" Sammy exclaimed._

_"__I only learned from the best," Jack replied, "And I taught everything you taught to me to Cynthia!"_

_"__Yes you did kiddo."_

The memory started to twist around and change scene until they saw the kids asleep with Sammy holding onto them both.

_Soot started to fall down the chimney until North appeared holding a red bag and he takes a step out. Immediately a bell rang since he hit a trip wire and a net dropped over him and tied up. The three of them jerk awake and Cynthia and Jack smiled happily while Sammy blinked around sleepily._

"Getting a little rusty mate?" Bunny asked laughing.

North glared at Bunny dangerously.

_"__We got him!" Cynthia and Jack exclaimed before frowning._

_"__We're on the naughty list aren't we now?" Jack asked._

_"__Probably," Cynthia shrugged._

_"__Get me out," North ordered._

_"__Oh yeah, sorry."_

_The two kids, with the help of Sammy and his knife, managed to get North out of the tent._

_"__Vat vas vat about?" North asked._

_"__Well," Jack stuck his toe into the ground, "All the kids made fun of us for believing in you. They said it was childish and immature."_

"Hold on a second mate," Bunny put up a time out sign, "Can Sammy see North?"  
>Jack nodded, "Sammy is a very childish adult."<p>

"I vas very surprised," North agreed.

_"__You… you're," Sammy stuttered._

_"__Santa Clause!" Cynthia exclaimed tackling North in a hug._

_"__Call me North," North said catching himself, "Sandy!"  
><em>"You met two guardians on the same day?" Tooth asked surprised, "I wonder if I saw you guys!"

"You'll see Tooth," Jack muttered.

_The kids and Sammy turned to each other. At the same time a golden man floated into the room._

_"__You're the Sandman!" Jack exclaimed his brown eyes gleaming happily._

_"__Ve call him Sandy," North explained._

"Hey Sandy," Jack said suddenly, "Did you know?"

The Sandman nodded his golden eyes sad.

"All this time?" Jack added.

Sandy again nodded; he looked abashed.

"And you never told him," Cynthia agreed, "I would have but something always blocked me from getting within earshot, I could only watch him."

"I knew someone was watching me," Jack grumbled.

_"__Hi Sandy!" Cynthia exclaimed before understanding, "You're making us go back to bed…"_

_"__You must sleep to get you're toys," North said._

_"__But we're not tired," Jack pouted before stifling a yawn._

"You're not tired huh?" Mike asked smirking.

"Shut up," Jack replied freezing Mike's mouth together.

"Jack!" Mary exclaimed.

"What?"

_"__Come on kiddos!" Sammy exclaimed, "Bed time."_

_"__Sammy," the two kids complained._

_"__Nope, get upstairs and to bed. You heard what Santa said."_

_Behind Sammy, North looked very surprised to hear this._

_"__You don't want the Sandman to knock you out now do ya?" Sammy continued._

_Now it was Sandy's turn to look surprised, before he smiled._

_"__No," the two said slowly._

_"__Good, now get along now," Sammy said._

_Cynthia and Jack exchanged looks before smirking. They put their arms up and pouted._

_"__Carry us?" Jack asked._

Everyone laughed, but Mike and Jessica. Mike was trying to get his lips unstuck and Jessica was helping him.

_Sammy sighed and put Cynthia on his shoulders before picking up Jack. The dark haired girl rested her head on top of Sammy's and closed her eyes. To tired to keep them open anymore. Jack snuggled closer to Sammy before resting his head on Sammy's shoulder before drifting off. Sammy winked at the two surprised Guardians before carrying them upstairs.  
><em>"He can see ya," Bunny said shocked.

"He could see all of us Bunny," North added.

_Downstairs the two shocked Guardians stared at each other._

_"__The older boy can see us Sandy," North said._

_Sandy nodded and Sammy came downstairs to grab an extra blanket for Cynthia. North stopped him from going upstairs._

_"__Vat's your names?" North asked._

_"__The girl is Cynthia Fall, the boy is Jack Frost, and I'm Sammy."_

The memory faded and the room turned white.

"I wonder what happened to Sammy," Jack said randomly.

"Oh, he got married," Cynthia said nonchalantly.

"To who?"

"Sondra Bennett. Pippa got married to James Bennett, Sondra's younger brother."

"Bennett?" North asked, "Isn't vat Jamie's last name?"

"Yeah," Cynthia replied slowly, "Oh MIM! Jack we're related to Jamie!"

Jack stared at Cynthia, "You're kidding."

The Guardians stared at each other, wondering how they didn't know this piece of information. The three other spirits looked at Cynthia and Jack for an answer. Tooth then frowned. She was going through what Cynthia said in her head.

"Cynthia, what do you mean that Jack and you are both related to Jamie?" Tooth asked.

The two nature spirits stared at each other. Jack muttered a curse word under his breath as Cynthia mumbled something in Romanian. They didn't evaluate. Bunny started smirking and North looked between the two of them for an answer. Suddenly a window appeared and the two nature spirits exchanged looks before flying out the window.

**Me: Haha! That was fun. I've always thought that Jack and Jamie would be related.**

**Cynthia: I guess it makes sense…**

**North: Vell, it vould explain vere vound.**

**Bunny: It's cool though.**

**Jack: He sometimes reminds me of Emily, but instead a guy…**

**Me: Okay then… JACK HAS TO ASK FOR REVIEWS!**

**Jack: *Grumbles something inaudible* Please review, why did I have to ask again?**


	4. Skating around the Lake

**Me: Hehehehehehehehehehehehe, HAPPY BELATED VALENTINES DAY!**

**Cynthia: I wonder what riled her up?**

**Jack: Who knows?**

**Me: Okay, I'm good. Now, as you guys have guessed. Jack and Cynthia are married, but a few are asking if they have kids. I decided to ask you guys. There's a poll on my page, so go check it out. Also, I made a mistake in the last chapter, I meant to put down Emily instead of Pippa… at the moment I was kinda thinking of the wrong character… please ignore it!**

**North: Vell, author owns nothing but her OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The guardians turned to the other spirits for answers. Obviously, Mike couldn't evaluate and the girls didn't seem to want to.

"Vell?" North asked.

"Uh…" the girls said.

"Bananas!" Mary exclaimed.

Mike gave her a 'really?' look and Jessica shook her head. Mary blushed and looked down. It was obvious that Cynthia and Jack weren't going to return soon, so they all sat down on the silver couch that appeared. Silence settled upon the room, except for the occasional protesting noise from Mike. His lips were still frozen together and there was no fire in the room to melt it.

"So," Tooth finally said, "You guys are spirits. Why did that happen, you guys seemed to have a really good life."

They shifted uncomfortably.

"We would prefer not to tell," Jessica replied shyly.

"We don't want a repeat of that," Mary agreed.

"What about Frostbite and Cynthia?" Bunny asked, "What did they mean by their related to Jamie."

A noise came from Mike and he glared at the moon before the ice on his lips melted and he could finally talk again.  
>"Thanks, now don't tell them I told you th-." Mike's mouth was covered by his sister.<p>

"Let Jack and Cynthia tell them," Mary ordered.

"Jack and Cynthia are married aren't they?!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Finally figured it out," a voice said.

They found the two sitting on the window ledge, watching them amused. Cynthia had a faint gold blush on her cheeks, signs that she was embarrassed. Jack was smirking with a twinkle in his blue eyes. It was undoubtedly the cutest thing that any of the Guardians had seen. Jack's arm was slung across Cynthia's shoulder and she was leaning on him, a slight smile tugging at her face. They no longer saw the warrior side of her, but more the go happy one that was rarely seen.

"So," Cynthia said, "Are we going to continue to watch Jack's memories or just gape at the two of us?"

That shook the Guardian's out of their trance. The two nature spirits jumped off the window ledge and landed next to the others.

**"****Jack is six in this memory," **Manny announced.

The Guardians' silver couch turned into a worn out brown one in the living room of where Jack lived. They watched as he carried down his younger sister, Emily who was two, downstairs with a sleepy Cynthia following. They found Sammy sprawled out on the couch with a blanket hastily wrapped around him.

_"__Sammy! It's Christmas!" Cynthia exclaimed suddenly awake and jumped on the poor boy._

Jessica laughed, "Looks like someone's excited."

"Oi! We were six, besides I'm more riled up for thanksgiving," Cynthia smirked.

_Sammy jerked awake and glared at the innocent looking girl on his stomach. Jack jumped onto Sammy's back and found a note tacked to the fire place. He ripped it down and frowned._

_"__I can't read it!" he complained._

Everyone laughed at the pouting winter spirit.

_Sammy looked up from tickling the giggling six year old and took the note from Jack before pulling him onto his lap._

_"__It says, dear Jack, Cynthia, and Sammy thank you for letting me go and here are a few extra gifts. –From North," Sammy read aloud._

"North!" Everyone exclaimed.

Said man shrugged and continued to watch.

_Both kids brightened considerably and Emily waddled over to Sammy and put her arms up to be picked up. Footsteps echoed through the house and Maria and John came in._

_"__Monsieur, Madame," Sammy said putting Emily on his hip._

_"__Sammy!" John exclaimed pounding the boy on his back._

"Sammy's certainly popular," Bunny laughed.

Sandy nodded in agreement.

_"__Hi Mr. and Mrs. Frost," Sammy greeted._

_"__It's good to see you again Sammy, and please. Call me Maria."  
>"And call me John."<em>

"Ma and Pa always liked Sammy," Jack explained.

_Maria bent down and picked up Jack before tickling him. The little boy squirmed, trying to get out of his mothers grasp. His brown eyes were wide and laughter bubbled out of his mouth._

_"__Ma!" Jack exclaimed twisting around._

"And he's still ticklish," Cynthia piped up.

Jack took a step closer to Cynthia, who kissed his cheek.

_Emily got scooped up by John and Maria poked Jack's side one more time, getting a squeal out of the boy, before setting him down next to Cynthia. Maria looked at the many presents._

_"__Looks like Santa decided you were good kids," Maria decided._

_"__Despite the fact we trapped him in a net," Cynthia agreed._

"There's that one small fact," Mike agreed.

_Maria and John exchanged looks. Sammy rolled his eyes at the two, before taking Emily from John and bouncing the year old girl on his knee._

"I vonder vat I gave you guys," North muttered.

_Soon the presents were opened, wrapping paper everywhere. Cynthia got a new dress as well as a new doll. Jack and Cynthia both got ice skates. Jack got a new hat and scarf as well as a new book that Cynthia promised to help him learn to read._

"It wasn't that hard, Jack really wanted to learn how to read," Cynthia shrugged.

_"__Can we go skating Ma? Please," Jack begged._

_"__As long as your father is okay with it," Maria sighed._

"I hate that!" Mary exclaimed, "They're always like, ask your father and then your Pa is always like ask your mother! What's the point in that? And then they get upset when you say that you already asked your ma and ugh!"

Mary sat down putting her hands up in the air and the guardians watched the teenage girl amused.

"She has a good point though," Jack agreed.

The other teenage spirits shrugged and turned back to the screen.

_"__Pa!" Jack exclaimed jumping on his father's back, "Can Cynthia and I go skating on the pond?"_

_"__What's the saying?" John asked._

_"__Thick and blue, tried and true; Thin and crispy, way too risky," Jack recited as Cynthia came over._

_"__Good job my boy, yes you can go skating. As long as Sammy is with you."_

_Sammy nodded from the front, "I can watch them, come on kiddos."_

The image faded and then reappeared at the lake.

_"__Come on Cynthia!" Jack exclaimed, "Let's skate."_

Jack huffed and crossed his arms.

_"__I don't know how!" Cynthia exclaimed._

Cynthia smirked and rolled her eyes at Jack.

"You're just jealous," She said.

_"__I'll teach ya," Jack promised as Sammy helped Cynthia tie up her skates._

_"__Fine," Cynthia mumbled slowly getting on the pond._

_The pond was completely frozen over and blue. Jack had already skated all over it, to make sure that it was entirely one hundred percent safe. They didn't want any unnecessary accidents. The two kids were bundled up tight, thanks to Jack's overprotective parents, and were ready to skate._

_"__Okay," Jack muttered, "One foot in front of the other and push out."_

_Cynthia did as instructed, Jack didn't notice the mischievous glint in her evergreen eyes. She skated forward fast and went to the middle before jumping in the air in a triple spin and landed perfectly before skating back over. Her face was flushed red and a smile graced her face._

_"__Like that?" She asked._

The screen faded and Jack huffed as everyone laughed.

"Oh come on Jack, it was just a joke and over three hundred years ago," Cynthia coaxed.

Jack rolled his icy blue eyes.

"You made me look like a complete fool," Jack replied.

"We were six," Cynthia sighed kissing his cheek, "Fine, I'm sorry."

Jack laughed and Cynthia punched him playfully. They returned their attention to the screen as a new image appeared.

**Me: Jack can skate better than that. He was just shocked that Cynthia pretended not to know how to skate.**

**Jack: Yeah, she lied to me.**

**Cynthia: Will you just get over it! It happened over three hundred years ago!  
>Bunny: She has a point.<strong>

**Jack: Yeah, and you still are upset about the freaking blizzard!**

**Me: Calm down! You can argue later.**

***Arguing continues***

**Me: *sighs* Please review… JACK DON'T FREEZE BUNNY! YOU BETTER UN-**

***Connection broken***


	5. Easter and A Rushing River

**Me: *Taps the mike a few times before it squeals loudly***

**Guardians/Spirits: *covers ears***

**Me: Yes! Testing, testing. Is this thing working?**

**North: *winces slightly* I vink it is.**

**Jack: MIM, that was loud.**

**Bunny: 'ey! At least ya don't have sensitive ears ay!**

**Tooth: Bunny, are you okay?**

**Bunny: Sure thing Sheila.**

**Me: *jumps up and down* Guess what?**

**Jack: *eyes me warily* You got a snake for a pet?**

**Me: No.**

**Cynthia: You're finally letting us go permanently?**

**Me: You guys are terrible at guessing. IT'S A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Jack: Oh… candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's! **

**Me: I didn't ask for that yet… Jack finally is doing it on his own! YAY!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Once Cynthia managed to get Jack to stop sulking, all it took was a kiss, the new memory appeared.

**Jack is seven in this memory.**

Around them green grass grew and different colored flowers poked out of the ground. Kids laughing and shrieking happily could be heard all around. A small wooden sign could be seen nailed to the ground. It read 'Easter Egg Hunting Today at Noon'. A few kids ran up a dirt path with their parents in tow behind them. Bunny turned to North in triumph.

"Still think Christmas is a better holiday mate?"

"I vill alvays vink vat."

"_Hurry up!" a kids voice exclaimed, "We have to meet up with Cynthia and Mel!"_

"Whose Mel?" North asked.

"Melissa, everyone started calling her Mel when she turned young and it kinda stuck," Mary explained.

"If I recall right it was JJ that started that," Jack smirked.

Jessica blushed, but otherwise she didn't respond.

"_All right, all right, we're coming," Sammy replied laughing slightly._

"Why is Sammy with you?" Tooth asked interested.

Jack's face darkened slightly, "My Pa lost his job so Sammy took it upon himself to work so that we wouldn't starve. My mum was working as hard as she could for money, but she was a woman. Since Sammy was working to help us pay for things my Pa decided that Sammy would live with us."

"That was sweet of him."

"I never knew that," Mike grumbled.

"It wasn't something widely known."

_Jack was wearing his Easter best with a clean white shirt, black slacks, shiny black shoes (though he looked about to take them off soon) and he was holding a black cap in his hand. Apparently Sammy had long since given up on having Jack keep it on. Sammy meanwhile was wearing a dark blue checkered shirt, a brown jacket, brown slacks, shiny black shoes, and a rusty brown cap. In Jack's left hand was an old wicker basket that he seemed to be using to collect eggs, though there weren't any in it, yet. Emily, the rambunctious two year old, was holding onto Jack's left hand tightly. She was wearing a red flowered dress with a red flowered bonnet lined with white lace and a pink apron. All in all she looked adorable with her rosy cheeks and straight brown hair. _

"_Where are they?" Jack demanded._

"_Jackie!" Emily exclaimed._

"Jackie?" Bunny asked incredously.

"Shut up Kangaroo."

"_Up!"_

_Jack sighed helplessly before doing as his sister asked, after all who could say no to the cute little face._

"_JACK!" Someone hollered._

_Coming towards him, running at an incredible speed, was Cynthia. She was wearing a dark purple flowered dress, a dark purple bonnet lined with lace (it was also flowered), and a light purple apron. Her dark hair was in two braids and her evergreen eyes were glittering. Holding her hand tightly was Mel. She has blonde hair and evergreen eyes. Mel was wearing the exact same thing as Cynthia, just green. _

"Awe! Their matching, it's just to cute!" Tooth exclaimed fluttering in the air.

"_YES! Sammy, can we go look for eggs now?" Jack asked pleading._

"_Sure thing," Sammy replied, "Leave the little ones here and don't stray to far."_

"Sammy's a bit laid back," Mary noted.

"Oh shut up."

_The two kids didn't complain. Once they had gotten away from their younger siblings, after promising to hide the eggs at home again so that they could look too, the older ones ran off. _

"_Remind me again," Cynthia ordered picking up a red and orange egg, "Why aren't the others allowed to be here?"_

"_Mike and Mary are grounded at home," Jack started finding a blue egg, "And Jessica got caught up with her dad in the outbreak of scarlet fever."_

No one noticed Jessica starting to shift uncomfortably. Or Cynthia's eyes become sad.

_Cynthia frowned and grabbed a brown egg with red and yellow leaf designs. Mary and Mike ended up getting in a fight with someone near the blacksmith. Apparently the guy was saying that Mike was a no good worthless wrench. To make a long story short Mary and Mike both grabbed some of the metal that was in the flames and hit the boy with it. Somehow the story got back to their parents and the boy got really bad burns. _

"_Ma caught the scarlet fever," Cynthia said adding a pink egg into her basket, "Mel and I are staying with my Aunt Caterine and Uncle Absolon."_

"Or Uncle Abe for short," Cynthia added, "Though Ma insisted that in public I call him Uncle Absolon. And Aunt Cat for Aunt Caterine."**(A/N Caterine is an old French women name)**

"Your Aunt and Uncle were pretty uptight and strict, especially Cat," Jack replied.

"I remember that you got in so much trouble for the pranks you pulled," Jessica agreed.

"_You mean the strict lady in church who always insists to Ma and Pa that I'm a no good child that needs to be taught some manners?" Jack asked throwing a rock into a bush._

"_The very same," Cynthia answered pouting slightly._

_It wasn't until they heard the rushing of water that they realized how far they strayed from the egg hunt clearing. The river that they were at was pretty deep into the woods and out of the way. They named it the Rushing River. For the water went so fast that it could wash away the strongest swimmer in a few seconds. Sammy and their parents made them swear never to swim in the river or get close enough that they could accidently fall in. The rustling of bushes announced the arrival of more kids._

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this," Tooth said fluttering nervously.

_Out of them came James Boot and his gang. Immediately the two kids realized that James was here for revenge. This was not good._

"_Hi James," Jack said his voice quivering slightly._

"_What do you want?" Cynthia asked drawing herself to full height, which wasn't very tall._

"_Ya little rascals, ya think that ya can just attack I and get away with it? Well ya can't. Me and me gang here are gonna bet ya to a bloody pulp…" James trailed off realizing where they were, "Ya know what, we just gonna throw ya in the river. Enjoy that ya munchies. Get 'em boys."_

"Vat?!" North asked his face turning red.

"Whoa, North we're fine," Jack said leaning on his staff, "Besides that's nearly three hundred years ago."

Bunny narrowed his eyes at Jack, but didn't say anything.

"Jack, that river is going over a hundred miles per hour. And there are rocks and who knows what else there. You could get severely injured!"

_One of the boys, who had auburn hair and cold gray eyes, tried to grab Cynthia but she hit him with her basket. The girl shimmied up a tree and hid in the tallest branches. A few strands of her black hair fell out of the braids and her dress tore on one branch. Jack was so intent on making sure that Cynthia was okay that he didn't realize that the boys had him surrounded._

"Oh s-." Bunny's mouth got covered by Sandy's hand before he could finish his sentence.

_The same boy that tried to grab Cynthia, grabbed Jack and tossed him into the river. _

The guardians cried out while the spirits looked at them amused.

"_Hel-!" Jack shouted getting a mouthful of water and going under._

"But, Jack can't swim," Mike whispered.

_The boys laughed and ran off, completely forgetting about Cynthia. Once they had disappeared from view, the seven year old girl took off after Jack. He was going downstream, bobbing up and down. Jack was getting more and more tired as they went on and Cynthia could barely keep up with the fast pace of the river._

"_Someone! Help us!" She shouted._

Everyone, including the spirits but excluding Cynthia and Jack, were growing worried.

_Eventually Cynthia collapsed to the ground completely tired, but made sure to continue watching Jack. The younger boy went under and didn't return up._

"_JACK!" Cynthia exclaimed running as close as she dared to the river._

"But… but," Mary, Mike, and Jessica said staring at the boy in shock.

_Another rustling off the bushes came but this time a hole opened up and a big gray bunny came out with weird markings and boomerangs._

"BUNNY!" the guardians, minus said Bunny, exclaimed.

"Aye mate."

_Cynthia was still staring at the water, hoping that Jack would reappear with all her might. Tears were streaming out of her evergreen eyes._

"_What's wrong mate?" Bunny asked looking over the girls shoulder into the water._

"_Jack, he- he fell into the river and hasn't reappeared," Cynthia blubbered, apparently not realizing that a giant bunny was standing behind her._

"You're so calm," Mike whispered, "A gigantic bunny is behind you."

"I was in shock," Cynthia argued.

_That appeared to be the only thing Bunny needed because he jumped into the river, soaking Cynthia with water. Within a few seconds, he reappeared holding the limp boy in his arms. Jack's hair was plastered to his face and his clothes were soaked through. Bunny pumped Jack's chest a few times and pounded his back. After some time Jack coughed up water and opened bleary brown eyes. His eyes widened at the sight of the gigantic bunny._

"_You, you're-." Jack coughed._

"_The Easter Bunny," Bunny finished kindly._

"_I was gonna say a kangaroo."_

"Some things never change," Tooth said giggling.

"Actually, I think that when I first saw Bunny in North's Workshop that it was some sort of subconscious to call him a kangaroo," Jack admitted sheepishly.

"It was actually our pet-name for him," Cynthia agreed, "We always called him Kangaroo, never complained… unless he was in a bad mood."

Everyone turned to Bunny.

"Then why do you object with Jack calling you it now?" Tooth asked.

Bunny shrugged.

"_Jack," Cynthia scolded, "Be nice, the kangaroo saved your life."_

Everyone started to laugh.

"_I don't mind, must be the accent," Bunny replied, "Anyways, I better be running. Tooth will have me ears for being late. Sheila always needs something. That reminds me," Bunny placed two necklaces in their hands. One was a light blue egg with snowflakes and the other was a brown egg with yellow, red, and orange leaves, "Ever need me again just hold the necklace tightly and think my name hard. I'll be there as quick as well, a bunny. See ya later mate."_

_He tapped his foot to the ground and disappeared. Cynthia stared at Jack in shock before they helped each other put on the necklaces._

"_Sammy's gonna skin us alive," Jack muttered._

The two kids shuddered.

_Cynthia shivered slightly, whether from being cold or the fear of facing Sammy's wrath no one knows. She picked up the Easter baskets and they both ran back to the clearing. By the time they got there, Sammy was looking frantic and the two toddlers were asleep. When Sammy caught sight of them he first looked angry, then concerned. He ran over quickly and took off his jacket and placed it around Jack. Next, he grabbed the red and white checkered picnic blanket and wrapped it around Cynthia. Jack got picked up and cradled in the older boys arms, since he was shivering like mad and couldn't seem to stop, and it seemed that Sammy didn't want to know what happened._

"_Cynthia, go wake up Mel. You'll need to carry Em," Sammy said softly._

"More like you'll wake up Mel who will wake up Em," Mike said smirking.

_Cynthia shook awake Mel who blinked blearily up at her sister before Mel shook Em. The two younger ones yawned and followed Sammy as he walked them back to their house. Jack fell asleep on the way there._

The scene faded and Cynthia sighed unhappily. That meant the next memory had all the news.

"Ask no questions and you get no lies," Mike quoted before the guardians could open their mouths.

"Let's just watch the next memory," Jessica suggested in a shaky voice.

"It's not going to be a good one," Mary sighed.

'How would you know?' Sandy 'asked'.

"We were all there to hear it," Jack said in a quiet voice.

**Me: What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?  
>Jack: Review with your guess!<strong>


	6. Mrs Fall and Mr Fall

**Me: Some of you guys got part of it right.**

**Jessica: But not all the way.**

**Me: So, North gets to do the disclaimer.**

**North: Author owns novin vut her OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The next memory started before anyone could ask any more questions. They were all standing around a bed, on it was Mrs. Fall. They could tell since she had the same blonde hair as her youngest daughter Mel. Her face was pale and drawn and her lips were dry and chapped. Setting a wet washcloth on her forehead every now and then was Jessica. The young girls curly red hair was tied up in a crude bun and a few strands were in her face.

**Jack is seven in the memory Guardians and Spirits**

"Ha! He said spirits that time," Mike exclaimed trying to get the somber atmosphere lifted.

It didn't work.

"_She's gonna be okay, right?" Mary asked pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes and searching Mr. Jameson for answers._

_The doctor looked worn and ragged, he didn't respond to Mary._

Cynthia turned and buried her face in Jack's chest.

"_Cynthia," Mrs. Fall rasped, "Come… come here."_

_Cynthia did so, her purple flowered bonnet was pushed back off her head._

"_Yes Ma," Cynthia said softly._

"_Watch over Mel," Mrs. Fall said before coughing violently, "I don't think I can last much longer."_

The Guardians turned to the Fall Spirit in shock, but she wasn't look at anyone. Jack was holding her tightly, offering as much comfort as he could.

"_No Ma, you'll be fine," Cynthia replied tears starting to come forward._

"_Be brave my dear, be brave," Mrs. Fall said before closing her eyes and her last breath puffing out of her mouth._

"_Ma," Cynthia gasped, "Ma! MA!"_

_The young girl started to shake her mother's arm, willing her to wake up. She was starting to become hysterical and tears were falling down her face fast. Mike went forward to comfort her, but ended up tugging uselessly on the girls arm._

"_MA! MA! Wake up… please wake up," Cynthia begged._

"Cynthia," North started before breaking off as he saw the young Fall Spirit trying to keep herself together.

She had turned back to the screen but wouldn't leave Jack's grasp. Already, her mask was slipping.

_Mr. Fall went forward and took his daughter into his arms as Mr. Jameson and Jessica solemnly covered Mrs. Fall's face with the blankets. Cynthia buried her face in her dad's shoulder and Jack turned away ashamed. Tears were starting to fall out of his own golden brown eyes. Looking around he saw the twins comforting each other and Jessica wiping a few tears from her eyes before following her father out the door. Emily was crying in Sammy's arms as the older boy comforted her to the best of his abilities. He couldn't see Melissa, but he assumed that someone was watching the younger girl._

"Where was Mel anyways?" Jack asked aloud.

"Ma was watching her," Mike replied, "She didn't want to be there to interrupt."

"Oh…"

"_Cynthia," Jack spoke up, "Do you wanna stay with me tonight?"_

_Cynthia shook her head, "I… I should tell Mel. I gotta be strong for her."_

Tears were streaming down Cynthia's face, the mask finally slipped.

_The dark haired girl slipped out of her dad's grasp and ran to find her sister. Jack looked back once more to the sheets covering the dead woman before running out of the house. He didn't know where he was going, he just had to run away from the house. Jack dogged people and eventually found himself at the lake. Slowly, he took off his shoes and rolled up his trousers. He stepped into the cool water and let it lap at his ankles. _

"Hey, Jack isn't that the lake we defeated Pitch at?" Bunny asked, "And where we found you and Cynthia."

Jack nodded, to absorbed at making sure Cynthia was okay to make any sense of what Bunnymund was saying.

"_Thought I would find you here," a voice said walking closer to Jack._

"_Go away," Jack growled tears streaming down his face._

"Jack!" Tooth scolded.

_Instead the person came closer and wrapped his strong arms around Jack._

"_Sorry son, but I don't think it's in the job description to leave my son to grieving," John replied brushing a few dark strands out of his sons eyes._

Everyone managed a smile and Jack gave a small chuckle.

"_I- I want to help but I don't know what to do… and," Jack stopped talking and stared down at the crystalline water._

"_Just be there for Cynthia and Mel, they need you more than ever now. Remind them that they're welcome whenever they need someplace to stay," John said softly tightening his grip on Jack, "Now why don't we go home and help your mom make a nice dinner for the Fall's, hmm?"_

_Jack nodded solemnly and picked up his shoes before following his dad back towards the house._

The scene faded away and everyone looked towards the two nature spirits. Cynthia's eyes were red and puffy but she was doing her best to look like nothing had happened. Jack's face was drawn and pale, but he kept one hand around Cynthia's waist. It was a sad and yet cute sight. Cynthia's head was leaning on Jack's shoulder. There was silence in the room before the next memory started.

**(A/N I'll be doing another memory since this one was so short)**

Around them grass grew and sheep's bleating could be heard. There was the sounds of birds tweeting and the sun was high in the sky, showing it was around noon. The sound of children laughing could be heard in the distance.

"What's going on here?" Tooth asked, "Shouldn't SweetTooth be in school?"

"I didn't go to school," Jack replied eyeing this memory unhappily, "Cynthia spent her free time during lunch and after school helping me with the sheep and teaching me math and other skills while doing it. Sometimes we sat in the grass and she had me read out loud…"

"When we got older we did it more often since I became the teacher when I turned twelve," Cynthia added.

**Jack is eight in this memory.**

"_Jack!" Someone called, "Where are you?"  
>A small giggling came from behind one of the sheep and Jack's head poked out from behind it. John gave a chuckling laugh.<em>

"_Go on son," John replied, "I'll watch the sheep."_

_Jack smiled a toothy grin at his father and ran off towards where the girl with a single dark braid going down her back and wearing a simple blue ankle length dress with a white apron and a blue bonnet. The bonnet wasn't on the top of her head though and she had a basket full of books. She was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet and her evergreen eyes brightened at the sight of Jack. _

"_Hey Jack, ready for your lesson?" Cynthia asked plopping down on the grass._

"_Yeah!"_

"A little excited there aren't ya Frostbite?" Bunny asked.

"Shut up."

_Jack plopped down next to Cynthia and eagerly waited for her to get started. _

"_Okay, math first," she said._

_Jack pouted, but didn't object._

"_So, let's see. First thing. Can you do two times two?" Cynthia asked writing it down in the dirt with a twig._

"That's easy," Mike said.

Jack hit Mike upside the head with his staff.

"_That's easy Cynthia, it's four!" Jack replied._

"_Just making sure," Cynthia said heatedly, "Now what three times two?"  
>"Six!"<em>

"_Four times four?"  
>"Sixteen."<em>

"Isn't this a bit easy?" Jessica asked.

"Nah."

_They continued like this for a while before the sound of crying came towards them. Cynthia jumped up immediately._

"_Mel!"_

_Before Jack could say something Cynthia ran off. Jack took off after her, hoping to keep her from trouble. Cynthia stopped in front of her sister. The sight shook Jack to the core. Mr. Fall had his hand raised and Mel was on the ground, cowering. There was a bruise on her cheek and a cut lip. The four year old girl ran into Jack's arms when she saw him. Cynthia got struck on the cheek but didn't back down._

Tooth gasped and tears clouded in her eyes while the other Guardians looked murderous. Jessica, Mike, and Mary looked at Cynthia in shock. She wouldn't look at any of them and was staring at the ground.

"_Don't ever touch my sister again," she growled._

"Mel is his daughter," Mike pointed out unhelpfully, seemingly trying to make it seem like this wasn't affecting him.

"Yes," North replied, "Vat is vy he should treat vem both vetter."

"Guys, this is in the past," Cynthia said weakly.

_Mr. Fall hit his daughter again, harder this time. Cynthia staggered, but didn't fall. Meanwhile, Jack didn't know what to do. No one was around, except his dad who was busy. All the other kids were in the school yard and the adults doing their jobs. _

"Go get someone!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Or," Jack prodded smirking.

"Or what?"

"You'll see."

_Jack gripped Mel's arm before bending down to her height. Mel was wearing a plain pink dress, her bonnet was missing though._

"_Go get my pa, he's just over the hill. Follow the sound of the sheep," Jack ordered._

_Melissa looked at Jack for a second, her evergreen eyes filled with tears, and then ran off. Cynthia was staring at her pa upset and hurt. It was like she didn't want to believe that her pa turned out this way. With a pang, Jack realized that Cynthia wanted to believe her pa was still there… that he hadn't changed that much after her mother's death._

"_Pa," Cynthia said tightly, "You will not hit Melissa any longer. Do not take out your pain on her. Never touch her again."_

"Thus, the beginning of Cynthia's bravery and the beginning of her mask that only Jack could see through," Mike announced.

"At eight?" Bunny asked.

_Mr. Fall stared at his daughter for a second before pulling out his knife._

"_You're not my daughter," he said._

Cynthia winced.

_Cynthia's evergreen eyes widened in shock before the knife hit her arm and she jerked. Shouting came from the bottom of the hill and Jack watched as his dad ran over. He looked at Cynthia's stabbed and bleeding arm. The sleeve of her dress was turning a purple slowly but steadily. _

"_Jack," John said strangely calm, "Go take Cynthia to Mr. Jameson or Jessica, whoever you can find first. I'll deal with Matthew."_

Everyone was staring at Cynthia as she rubbed her upper right arm, right where the knife hit.

_Jack grabbed Cynthia, who was starting to get pale and unsteady. _

"_In fact, just find her help," John continued._

_Melissa took Cynthia's left hand and they walked away. They didn't even notice the fighting behind them._

The scene faded into nonexistence.

"Are you okay?" Tooth asked.

"I'm fine," Cynthia replied, "Let's just get on with it."

Behind her back the three other spirits rolled their eyes.

**Me: There, now it's done.**

**Jack: Whoa… that was faster.**

**Me: Also, the poll on Jack and Cynthia having children is still open. It ends when their wedding chapter goes up. Please vote on it. So far boy/girl twins is in the lead!**


	7. John

**Me: The poll is still going. Boy/Girl twins are still in the lead!**

**Jack: Let's get started already!  
>Me: Alright, alright. Calm down. Also, I'm sorry for any typos. My left thumb is injured so it's hard to type.<strong>

**Jack: Author owns nothing but her OC's!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Jack quickly pulled Cynthia to his side again when the scene changed. They were looking up at a green hill with a few flowers sprouting. It was quiet and around them were trees so thick that it was a shock to them when two kids jumped down from the trees. One of them was a girl and her dark hair was in two braids that were in a loop. She was wearing a teal like top with puffy short sleeves, a black belt, a dark red skirt, and black boots. In her hand was a basket filled with books and food. The brown haired male was wearing a hat **(A/N I honestly don't know what hats were called back then)**, blue stripped long-sleeved shirt, and suspendered pants. He was wearing boots as well.

**Jack is nine in this memory Spirits and Guardians**

"Ha! He said spirits first!" Mike exclaimed sticking his tongue out at the guardians.

"_Is this the spot Frosty?" Cynthia asked._

"Frosty?" Bunny asked.

"Only Thia can call me that," Jack replied glaring at Bunnymund warningly.

"_This is it," Jack replied, "And stop calling me Frosty, Thia!"_

"_Only if you stop calling me Thia." _

"_Yeah, that's not gonna happen."_

Mary snorted, very unladylike.

"Mary!" Jessica scolded.

"Aw, come on Jess. It's the twenty-first century!"

_Cynthia climbed to the top of the green hill and plopped down on the ground. She laid down staring at the sky, ignoring Jack's worried look._

"_You okay Thia?" Jack asked sitting down next to her._

"_I'm fine," She replied unconvincingly._

"Mel, she's doing this all for Mel," Jack said.

"That's so sweet!" Tooth cooed fluttering up high.

"_Obviously," Jack snorted, "Come on Thia, it might work on everyone else, but I know you. There's obviously something wrong."_

"And here comes the rant," Mike said but quickly cowered under Jack's glare.

_Cynthia jerked upwards and glared at Jack, "Will you stop prying? Want to know why I'm doing this? For Mel! Imagine what it would be like for you if your ma died and your pa abused you. All the while Emily is confused and doesn't understand what your pa is doing. Then, next thing she knows you're coming home with bruises and cuts. You're trying to keep her safe and then one day your pa starts to hit Emily to. One thing leads to another and you get sent to live with your strict aunt and uncle while your pa goes to prison! This whole time you have to stay strong, knowing that if you don't Emily will get upset. You have to stay strong and do your best to act like nothing's wrong for Emily!" tears started to stream down the nine year olds face, "Nothing will be the same ever again."_

_Cynthia got up, "Now leave me alone!"  
><em>Everyone stared at the girl in surprise. Only Jack had ever seen her lose control like that.

_Her evergreen eyes were flashing with a mixture of emotions so fast that Jack stood in shock. It took him a bit to realize that she had run off, into the woods, that were filled with different animals, all of which would attack her. __**Great, now I've got to find her aunt and uncle.**_

"Wait, you live with your aunt and uncle since you were eight," Bunny asked.

Cynthia nodded, "I was taught many lady-like things. Aunt Cat was very strict."

_Jack got up and ran towards the village. He got slapped in the face with twigs and his shirt was torn. Somewhere along the way he lost his hat. Jack managed to dodge a lot of people but ended up running right into Sammy and Mike._

"One of the few times that you could find Mary and Mike separately," Jessica stated amused, "And that was only because Mary got in trouble at school by Mrs. Johnson, Cynthia's aunt, for hitting one of James goonies. Supposedly, Mark called Mike a scarecrow that couldn't do more than even scare a dung beetle."

Jack snickered but quickly sobered at Mary's warning look.

_They fell to the ground, dazed, but Jack shook it off before getting up to run towards where Cynthia's aunt and uncle lived._

"_Whoa!" Sammy exclaimed grabbing Jack's waist, "What's the rush kiddo?"_

"_Gotta find Mr. and Mrs. Johnson!" Jack replied trying to get free, "It almost dark!"_

"_Why do you need to find them?" Mike asked, "And where's little miss smarty-pants?"_

"Mike and I never really got along," Cynthia said, "I think it's mostly because Mr. Burgess didn't approve of a girl getting better grades than his own son."

Mike blushed, "We matured as we got older, but I really didn't like her at nine."

"I never did understand that," Jack muttered amused.

"It's only because Mike had to sleep in the barn for a week since Cynthia won the Spellin' Bee," Mary replied, "Mikolas was very sour after that."

North shook his head and said, "Vat is noving vat you should ve sour avout."

Mike blushed and didn't reply.

"_She ran off!" Jack exclaimed, "She ran the opposite way into the woods! I don't know where she went. We need to find her!"_

_Sammy cursed, causing Mike to glare at him and Jack to stare. The older boy got up quickly and pulled Jack towards his house, which was closest._

"_You won't get to the Johnson's in time. We need John," Sammy explained walking in with Mike and Jack in tow._

"Oh no," Cynthia whispered understanding filling her golden brown eyes.

Jack nodded solemnly and Sandy put a golden hand on the Winter Spirits shoulder. Cynthia put her arms around his waist and gave him a tight hug.

"_JOHN! MARIA!" Sammy exclaimed once in the living room._

"_Shush," Maria said coming up behind Sammy her auburn hair in a bun, "I finally got Emily down."_

_John came in the room behind his wife and looked at Sammy with concern._

"_What is it Samuel?" he asked._

"_Cynthia, she ran off in the woods," Sammy explained, "It's getting dark and we need your help to find her."_

_John's face became completely serious and he took down the gun from the mantle and gave it to Sammy before grabbing a knife for himself. The two boys frowned at each other before going after the two older men._

"_What can we do?" Jack asked._

"_Stay here, in case Cynthia returns," John ordered._

"_But-," Mike argued._

"_Stay here," Sammy said tightly, "It's getting dark and we don't want to lose you two as well."_

Cynthia turned towards Jack accusingly but he whistled innocently. The other Guardians sighed unhappily.

_Jack pouted as his father grabbed the lite lantern and the two men went off. _

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Bunny asked and Jack wouldn't meet his eyes.

"_We should go look for her," Mike decided._

"_But Pa said-," Jack argued._

"_They're not gonna find her Jackie Boy, you know which direction she ran off to and you're the best tracker I know!"_

"Mike!" Mary exclaimed, "How could you?! I can't believe it!"

Mike tried to say something but Mary decisively ignored him. Jessica wouldn't look at Mike, who was looking at her with pleading eyes. No one would say anything. The Guardians because they had no clue what the girls were talking about and the nature spirits because Jack was starting to get depressed and Cynthia was trying to say something to make him feel better.

"_Yeah, but-."_

"_Come on Jack, what's the worst that could happen?"_

_**A lot **__Jack thought but let Mike drag him off._

"I'm sorry Jack," Mike said so softly that no one could hear him but Bunny, whose bad feeling was growing.

_Jack managed to nab a sharp stick with a bunch of little branches that seemed to have been cut or snapped off. Mike went off with no type of weapon at all. There was no talking between the two. Both were to nervous and Jack kept thinking about what could be out there and he jumped at every sound. An owl hooted and Jack nearly jumped out of his skin. Mike gripped Jack's arm as a growl erupted from behind them._

Bunny cursed and everyone stiffened.

_The two boys turned around slowly and made a sound between a yell and a sob. In front of them was a gigantic bear with brown fur. Jack whimpered and took a step back, only to step on a twig. It sounded like a gunshot in the quiet woods and above them the leaves rustled._

"_Jack," Mike said softly as the bear took a step closer._

Everyone was holding their breath and Jack buried his face in Cynthia's shoulder.

"_Yeah," Jack replied staring at the bear with wide eyes._

"_Run?"_

"No!" Bunny exclaimed.

Everyone jumped.

"Bunny," Mike said hesitantly, "Jack stopped me."

"_No," Jack replied, "It will chase us."_

"_But," Mike objected._

_Jack glared at the older boy and he went silent. The two stiffened when the bear came closer. A rustling came from a bush next to them and they saw a bobbing light. _

"_Pa," Jack whispered, whether in fear or relief it was unsure._

"_HELP!" Mike shouted._

Bunny glared at Mike, who was unsure if anyone would forgive him.

_The bear suddenly reared up and Jack threw the stick. It roared and tried to hit the boys but the two ran behind a tree. Jack found a branch that was sturdy enough and started to climb. Mike stared at him before following. He wasn't as nimble and sturdy on the branches as Jack was. Yet, it was safer. The sound of shouting came below and they watched as John came forward wielding his knife. It glinted in the faint light of the lantern. The bear hit John's head hard before scratching his arm. Blood poured into John's eyes, but he kept fighting. The bear managed to hit John hard in the chest and John went down. Jack cried out but Mike held him back from running towards his dad. _

"MIM," Bunny breathed and Tooth gasped.

North and Sandy closed their eyes and both Mary and Jessica had tears streaming down their faces. Mike went off away from the others as far as he could and sank to the ground. Cynthia had her mask up while comforting Jack who wouldn't look up from her shoulder.

_Three gunshots were heard and the bear fell to the ground. Sammy was holding his gun up with smoke coming up from the end. Next to them a figure came down and they recognized the glinting evergreen eyes. They were sparkling from unshed tears. Sammy looked up at them with a sharp glint in his eyes. Jack was never more afraid of Sammy then he was now. _

"_Get down here, now," Sammy's voice left no room for argument and they scrambled down quickly._

_The three kids stood in front of Sammy. Jack wouldn't meet his eyes, afraid of the disappointment he would see there. Tears were streaming down Jack's face, he couldn't hold them back. Mike was looking anywhere but Sammy and Cynthia's face was impassive, though her eyes betrayed her. Sammy forced Jack's face upwards and looked him straight in the eye._

"_Why did you come in here when we told you to stay behind?" Sammy asked his voice forced calm._

"_Sammy I-," Jack started._

"_I want the truth Jack," Sammy growled, "Nothing but the truth."_

"Sammy's being a bit harsh," Tooth said frowning.

"Pa was the only thing close to a father," Jack replied his voice choked with sobs, "to Sammy. His own pa died when he was a little over four."

"He was really upset with Jack," Mike said.

Everyone ignored Mike and the boy sighed.

"_I made him," Mike spoke up, "He didn't have a choice. We just wanted to help!"_

"_You would have been more helpful if you stayed home," Sammy snapped, "Now go home Mike."_

_Mike went to object but at Sammy's furious glare ran off. Cynthia looked down and poked her toe at the ground. The picnic basket from earlier was on the ground next to the tree. How Jack didn't notice that earlier, he didn't know._

"_Cynthia," Sammy said his voice slightly softer, "Why don't you get back to your aunt and uncle's. Have your uncle come back here to get John's body."_

_Cynthia looked up quickly and then went off with the wicker basket. Sammy looked towards Jack with barely quelled anger. It wasn't clear if it was directed at him or not. When Sammy noticed Jack's face, he opened his arms up for a hug. Jack didn't move, having looked back at his Pa's mangled body. Sammy gently put his arms around Jack and moved the boy away. Jack started to sob into Sammy's chest and the older man rubbed Jack's back soothingly until the boy cried himself asleep._

The scene faded and everyone noticed that Jack had fallen asleep against Cynthia. She was holding him and gently rocking him back in forth. His face was streaked with tears, but he looked peaceful in his sleep. Jessica took one look at Jack before turning to the moon. It was glinting sadly, if possible, and she sent it a questioning look.  
>"Manny," Mike said, "Where should we put Jack?"<p>

There was no response but the room flashed and they were all back in North's Workshop.

"Where's Jack's room, North?" Cynthia asked handing Jack to Bunny.

"Follow me," North said cheerily.

Mary held Mike back with Jessica. The three went in a secluded corner and the rest of the Guardians followed Bunny and North. After a few turned corners, they came across a hallway that read 'Guardians Rooms'. Each had a name on it and they went to the one that read 'Jacks Room' and went inside. The room was a light blue with some silver snowflakes on the wall. In the middle of the room was a bed that was completely made of un-melting ice and its cover was white. Bunny set Jack on the bed and everyone, but Cynthia, left the room. The dirty blonde haired girl kissed his forehead before sitting down on a light blue armchair next to Jack's bed.

**Me: Well, the ending was sad.**

**Cynthia: No duh.**

**Me: When did you get so sarcastic? Never mind, I don't want to know. Hey North! Can you ask for reviews?**

**North: Vat? Okay. Please review vor us.**


	8. Betrothed

**Me: Well, new chapter, still alive, and was on a dessert island of the coast of California for a class trip with no internet or electronics. Good enough for not dying?**

**Cynthia: Sure.**

**Tooth: Author owns nothing but her OC's.**

**Me: Tooth, I haven't asked yet but okay.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

It wasn't until Jack woke up again that they went back to the white room. During the time that Jack was asleep Jessica, Mary, and Mike got to catch up with Cynthia. They heard many stories about how she was without Jack and having all her memories, which it turns out they all had but Jack, and she heard how they found each other. Apparently, Mary and Mike were already together and it wasn't until they blessed a woman and her also pregnant twin sister with fraternal and identical twins that they ran into Jessica. Apparently the sister's son had gotten in a bad car accident and just returned home only to pass out in the bathroom from an injury that Jessica healed. After that they stayed together.

Back in the white room Jack and the other spirits were talking, except Mike who kept getting cut across and eventually decided just to listen in.

"So," Cynthia concluded, "That's how I happened to be with the guardians."  
>"I never knew that," Jack murmured.<p>

"Of course not," Mary said in reply.

"You were unconscious," Jessica cut across, "Since you got hit hard in the head you could have gotten knocked unconscious and completely forgot how you were captured and who, much less that you were supposed to find the new guardian."

Mike huffed slightly and the other guardians appeared and Manny's voice filled the room.

**Jack is ten in this memory**

Mike didn't bother to comment on how he didn't say Guardian and Spirits like normal. The Winter Spirit studied Mike before nudging him with his shoulder. There was no response from the identical twins spirit. Frowning, Jack mentally added that to his list. There were only two other things in it and he returned his attention to the memory.

They were inside Jack's house and they could hear rain pounding the roof. The guardians were next to Sammy at the fireplace, where he was feeding the fire, and they saw Mrs. Frost knitting in the rocking chair. Jack and Emily were sitting on the floor playing a game with Cynthia sitting on the couch, she looked very mature for an eleven year old girl, wearing a white long-sleeved under dress with a color and a black over dress. Her mask was on her face, keeping her face clean of emotion, but it was clear that she was looking down at Jack disapprovingly. Eventually they heard Sammy straighten up and look at Mrs. Frost.

_"__Am nevoie pentru a merge vizita Sondra, tatăl ei este de a permite-mi să-i curteze," Sammy said._

"What?" Bunny asked.

"I need to go visit Sondra, her father is allowing me to court her," Jack explained waving his hand impatiently.

_"__Speak English Sammy, and yes. You may go," Mrs. Frost said smiling sadly, "I wish you the best, be back before supper."_

_"__Yes Mrs. Frost," Sammy replied before leaving._

_Cynthia winced slightly, "I need to go to, Aunt Caterine and Uncle Absolon want me back for supper. Apparently they have some business that they need to talk to me about."_

_"__Bye Thia! Happy Birthday again!" Jack exclaimed hugging her._

_"__Thia!" Emily asked, "Back tomorrow?"_

_"__Maybe," Cynthia replied, "Depends on the business needed."_

Cynthia gave a soft smile to Jack who returned it.

"I'm still surprised about what the business was," Jack muttered.

"I liked it though," Cynthia replied standing on her tippy-toes to actually kiss Jack.

_Cynthia curtsied and left the house. Mrs. Frost set down her knitting and turned to Emily. The five year old girls hair was up in pigtails and she was wearing a hand-me down of Melissa's. The blonde haired girl gave them her old clothes ever since John died. Aunt Caterine let them, since she felt that it was partially Cynthia's fault that their dad was dead. And Sammy was barely making enough money just to feed them all._

_"__Emily honey," Mrs. Frost said looking down at the brow haired girl, "I need to talk to your brother alone. Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed?"_

_"__Yes Ma," Emily said getting up and slowly leaving the room._

_Jack sat up and turned to face his mom._

"Oh!" Tooth exclaimed.

_"__Jack, one of the adults has come to the decision that in order to help us that you shall get married for a payment," Mrs. Frost said holding up a hand to stem any arguments, "I don't like it either, but we need the money to keep up with feeding Emily and you. Besides, you know the girl that you are to be betrothed to."_

_"__Is it Mary? Because no offense, but I don't like her like that," Jack replied making a face._

Mary huffed, "For your information Jack I wouldn't date you even if we were the last living things in the whole universe."

Jack smiled at Mary cheekily, "And if I had to choose between kissing and marrying you and a warty toad I would choose the toad."

Mary looked offended but said nothing.

_Mrs. Frost chuckled, "No it's not Mary. She's betrothed to Matthew."_

"Is it just me or does it seem that the adults know more about us than we do?" Jessica asked.

"No, it definitely seems that way," Mike agreed but no one responded to him.

"You're right Mike," Jack replied smiling at the identical twins spirit.

_"__If it's JJ you might as well let me run away now," Jack said grabbing a knitted pillow off the ground and holding it to his chest._

"Excuse you?" Jessica asked.

"Calm down JJ, I was joking," Jack answered taking a step back.

"Better run now mate," Bunny whispered.

_"__Jackson!" Mrs. Frost exclaimed, "Manners."  
>"Sorry Ma."<em>

_"__As I was saying, it's Cynthia. You will be married in a year's time, until then you will be living alone in a cottage."_

_Jack frowned thoughtfully._

"Whoa," Bunny cut across, "Hold on, you two lived alone for a year before your marriage."

Jack nodded, "And before you say anything, nothing happened. In fact the first few months were awkward, especially since there was only one bed."

Cynthia smiled at Jack, "The first day was interesting."

Jack laughed a true laugh.

_"__Now get packing my boy, you leave tomorrow," Mrs. Frost continued picking up her knitting needles._

_That signaled the end of the conversation and Jack sat stunned for a moment before his mom shooed him on. Jack went upstairs as if on a daze and stumbled into his room. Emily immediately jumped off her bed in her white nightgown and ran to her brother's side. The pigtails were jumping up and down in her hyper state._

_"__What did Ma want?" she asked._

_"__I, I'm living somewhere else for over a year Em," Jack mumbled, "I need to pack."_

_Emily sniffled, her eyes wide and watering._

_"__Why do ya need to go?" she questioned._

_"__I'm getting married Em, in a year and I'm to live with my betrothed until then," Jack replied snapping out of his daze._

_"__I'm helpin' ya pack," Emily declared grabbing a pair of Jack's pants._

_Jack laughed and opened his trunk and grabbing all his clothes, except the ones he would wear tomorrow, and put them in. He grabbed a few pictures and other personal items. Emily stared at her brother for a second before launching herself at him. She clutched him tightly, her face buried in his white shirt._

_"__Please don't go," she begged._

_"__I'm sorry Em, but I'll visit you often okay?" Jack asked._

_They climbed into bed together, since Emily wouldn't let him go, and fell asleep._

"You left your sister vor voney?" North asked.

"I had to," Jack explained, "If I didn't we would have starved."

Everyone else smiled slightly, Jack was really devoted to his family.

_*THE NEXT MORNING*_

_Jack woke up to someone talking pretty loudly. It sounded like Sammy from the tone of voice and his baritone voice. Emily was still asleep and her hair was in her mouth, completely out of it. Silently, Jack slipped out of bed and padded downstairs. Peeking around the corner he saw Sammy arguing with Mrs. Frost._

"What are they arguing about?" Bunny asked while Sandy tried to reply with his dream sand.

"Thanks Sandy, but it's not helping much mate," Bunny replied.

_"__He can't be getting betrothed!" Sammy exclaimed, "They're too young! Both of them! Cynthia just turned eleven and Jack isn't going to be eleven for another month or so!"_

_"__We need to money Sammy," Mrs. Frost sighed, "I don't like it anymore than you do, but I'm too old to be able to marry again. You are courting Sondra and at least Cynthia and Jack know each other well."_

_"__Maria," Sammy pleaded, "There's other options."_

_Mrs. Frost sighed and ran a hand down her weary face. It wasn't until now that Jack really noticed how old his mom was getting._

_"__I wish that there were Samuel," Mrs. Frost replied, "I'm afraid of what the consequences will be if Jack doesn't get married. Besides, Cynthia needs him more than ever now."_

_Jack made his presence known by walking in. He sat down heavily on the chair. Almost immediately Sammy placed his hands tightly on Jack's shoulder. There were no words spoken the whole morning until they got to the cabin. It was regular looking. A normal oak log cabin with probably no more than a loft and two rooms. Cynthia wasn't there yet by the looks of it. _

_Inside there were the normal furniture needs. A brown couch in the sitting room with a quilt draped over it. The fireplace was in front of it with wood stacked neatly outside the door. There was a table with two wooden chairs and a wood stove next to it with a washing basin. The door inside the house led to a room with one four post bed that had two white pillows and a quilt. A bedside table was on the right of the bed with a candle. Just as Jack thought earlier there was a loft, but there was no furniture placed up there except a desk and chair with a candle._

"Did Mary and Matthew have the same type of cabin?" Jack asked.

Jessica shook her head, but offered nothing else.

"There were two rooms in ours," Mary replied, "No bed in the other room though."

"Oh."

_"__Cynthia will be here soon," Sammy said softly, "There's already food in the cupboards Jack. Oh, and you can come and visit town, but you have to be here by ten every night."_

_Jack nodded and gave Sammy a hug. He stayed on the porch, watching as Sammy walked down the dirt road. The ten year old boy stayed on the porch for some time. Cynthia's aunt came with the dark haired girl. Mrs. Johnson was a stern women with blonde hair that stayed in a tight bun with no strands of hair lose or standing up. She wore a pencil straight blue ruffled dress and had a blue fan in her hand. Mrs. Johnson stood stiffly and was holding Cynthia's bag in her hand while Cynthia held the box that held her personal things. Cynthia herself was looking stunning. Her hair was done in a French rope braid with a silver ribbon at the end. She was wearing a silver dress with white embroidered flower, it was one of the slightly poufy dresses. Her head was down, staring at the wooden box in her hands. They didn't come straight towards the porch, instead they exchanged a few words before Mrs. Johnson handed Cynthia the bag before walking off, leaving her niece behind._

"Well that's a nice lady," Mike scoffed.

Mary sent a withering glare at him.

_"__Hi Jack," Cynthia said softly._

_"__Hi Thia," he replied, "Let's go inside. We can talk then."_

_Cynthia nodded before going inside and putting her stuff down by the door._

The memory faded with them figuring out how they would sleep. Eventually it was decided that Jack would sleep on the couch with Cynthia the bed. This sent laughter through the Guardians and Spirits, all except Jack.

"Oh shut up you guys," Jack muttered.

Cynthia replied by kissing his cheek.

**Me: Well, next chapter is the wedding day! Poll now officially closed. Boy/Girl twins win!**

**Cynthia: Now you just need names.**

**Me: *shrugs* I can always look some up, but if anyone has any good old fashioned like names for a boy and girl you can send me them. I'll give you the credit.**

**Jack: Oh joy, please review.**


	9. Wedding

**Me: Okay, I've picked out the names. No, you cannot know them yet. **

**Cynthia: We don't even know them.**

**Jack: Ya, we do.**

**North: Vat she means, is ve as the Guardians do not know Jack. You two obviously do.**

**Me: Anyways, Cynthia do the disclaimer.**

**Cynthia: My pleasure, author doesn't own ROTG or the Alex Rider series. She only owns her OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

A white light flashed in the middle of the room. When it finally died down two teenagers stood there, blinking owlishly at them. The taller one was a male, he was buff with fair hair and brown eyes. He was really tan and wearing a red t-shirt with a gold 'A' in the middle and jeans. The shorter one was a female. She had brown hair with chestnut streaks and light blue eyes that in certain lighting could be gray, and was wearing a black leather jacket with a green and blue shirt with silver swirls and skinny jeans with brown boots.

"Where are we?" the boy asked.

"In a white room," the girl deadpanned.

"Shut it Kara, I'm serious."  
>"No, you're Alex."<p>

The Guardian's and spirits stared at the two kids in shock. Jack was the first to recover. He flew up to them.

"Personal space," Kara said looking at Jack.

"Whoa, you can see us?" Jack asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Alex questioned.

"Shush," Kara told Alex, "Of course I can see you."

"Vat he means is, most veople can't see him," North broke in.

Kara nudged Alex and the moon brightened. Alex blinked again and he gasped, seeing the Guardians and the spirits. He ignored them and turned to Kara.

"Um, Ben and John are probably going to kill us if we ever going to get out of here," Alex said.

"You forgot about James, Jack, and Matthew," Kara listed off.

"Oh whatever, Ben is more my guardian then the rest of K- Unit."

"Hello, we're still here," Cynthia cut in.

"Sorry, I don't think we've met. I'm Karen 'Kara' Courtney, I live in England," she said holding out her hand as though to shake theirs.

"I'm Alex Rider, I also live in England," Alex slapped Kara's hand back to her side.

The Spirits and Guardians introduced themselves and the memory started. MIM offered no explanation as to why there were two teenagers joining them. **(A/N Alex and Kara are just going to be here as a random plot twist. They'll be leaving at the end of the chapter)**

The sounds of church bells were the first thing that the Guardian's, Spirit's, and the teenagers heard. Around them wooden pews appeared with family and friends sitting in them. Jack was standing up front, in an old suit with the pastor next to him. Cynthia wasn't there yet, probably getting ready. Jack kept shifting, looking incredibly uncomfortable in his suit. The spirits covered up their snickers and Bunny smirked.

"Uncomfortable are ya Frostbite?" Bunny asked.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Lay off Kangaroo, I saw you watching the two of us outside."

"With North," Cynthia added.

"And Sandy."  
>"Maybe even Tooth."<br>The mentioned Guardians looked abashed, except Tooth. Instead she crossed her arms and glared at the two nature spirits.  
>"If I remember correctly, at the time I was the only one who hadn't met you," Tooth replied, "And I'm pretty sure that Bunny wanted to see the boy he saved and the girl he was marrying."<p>

Jack and Cynthia blushed.

"Wait a second," Kara cut across, "What in the world is going on here? And why are Alex and I here?"

"We are watching my memories," Jack offered.

"How can we watch your memories?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, Tooth is the Guardian of Memories."

"You usually can't," Tooth sighed, "MIM must have something to do with it. And as to why you and Alex are here… we don't know."

**Jack is eleven in this memory**

"He turned twelve in less than a week," Cynthia commented.

_"__Calm down," Sammy whispered into Jack's ear from his spot behind him._

_"__I imagine that you will react the same if you ever marry Sondra," Jack hissed back._

"Did he?" Jack asked.

Cynthia nodded, "Oh yes he did. If a bit worse."

The other spirits snickered, except Mike. Jack slung an arm around Mike.

"I don't blame you ya know," Jack whispered into Mike's ear.

"Thanks," Mike mumbled.

"He's too young to get married," Alex commented.

"Not back then," Jessica said, "The youngest children that married in our village were around ten."

"This is back in the seventeen hundreds," Jack added.

_Suddenly, the organ started playing and Cynthia came from around the corner. She was wearing a plain white gown that went to her ankles with white boots and one of the bird cage veils. Her black hair was pinned up in a tight bun, much like her aunt's, and some strands had gotten loose and framed her face. She was wearing white gloves and was holding a bouquet of red and white roses. _

Mike whistled, but stopped when both Mary and Jessica hit his head and Jack gave him a glare.

_Jack was beaming from his spot by the altar. Sammy nudged Jack and walked down to where Mrs. Frost was sitting. Uncle Absolon stood up when Cynthia reached him and the priest started talking in his droning monotone voice._

_"__Who gives away this lady," the priest droned._

"Ugh," Mary said, "Can we skip this? I mean, I'm sorry, but I feel asleep during the ceremony. The priest is terrible."

"I was in a doze most of the time," Jack admitted.

"I was looking at the guardians, trying to figure out why they were there," Cynthia added.

"I don't think anyone was paying attention," Mike interrupted.

_The wedding went by slowly. It was cold in the room, being in the middle of winter, and Jack's suit was itchy and uncomfortable. He kept pulling at his collar, ignoring the glare from the priest. _

_"__Do you, Jackson Overland Frost take Cynthia Grace Fall to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold…" The priest droned on._

"Wait, that's Jack and Cynthia. They look different," Kara commented.

"Our appearances were changed when we became spirits," Cynthia said.

_"__I do," Jack said._

_"__Do you, Cynthia Grace Fall…" The priest repeated what he said from earlier._

_"__I do," Cynthia agreed._

_"__I now pronounce you man and wife."_

_Cynthia and Jack clasped their hands together, they weren't ready to kiss yet, and walked down the aisle together. Outside, the two noticed four immortal beings. One they didn't recognize, she was a fairy with multicolored feathers and pink wings. She flew gracefully above the ground._

"Look!" Tooth exclaimed, "They finally met me."

"Not exactly," Mike replied before sighing as Jessica and Mary turned away from him.

"JJ, Mary," Jack said, "First off, I don't blame Mike so you guys shouldn't either. Secondly, I followed him and called out to my dad. So it's also my fault as well, now stop blaming him!"

Jack was breathing heavily and Mike beamed at him. Jessica and Mary looked ashamed.

"Sorry Mike," Mary mumbled.

Jessica nodded in agreement, pulling her curly mane of red hair up in a bun.

"Are you confused?" Alex asked.

"Very," Kara agreed.

_They waved, the fairy looking very excited. Cynthia and Jack both laughed and waved back. Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and disappeared. Sandy flew off and North used his portal to leave. The fairy flew through the portal with North, after waving at them again. Jack and Cynthia exchanged looks, Cynthia's evergreen eyes sparkling with laughter and Jack's brown eyes with mischief. _

_"__Think that was the Tooth Fairy Jackie?" She asked._

_"__Most definitely," Jack replied._

_They looked at each other and blushed when Sammy clapped Jack on the back._

_"__I thought I would have gotten married before you Jack," Sammy said, "But, I guess not."_

"It seems you did everything before Sammy," Mary commented, "After all, you did…"

Jack covered Mary's mouth.

_"__Sammy!" Cynthia exclaimed._

_"__Why hello there Ms. Fall, or should it be Mrs. Frost," Sammy teased._

_Cynthia blushed and she slapped Sammy's arm good naturally. They heard footsteps behind them and before they could turn around someone jumped and Jack's back and Jessica and Mary grabbed Cynthia's arms. Behind Mary a brown haired, gray eyed handsome boy walked up and wrapped his arms around her._

"Who is that?" Tooth asked fluttering closer to the boy.

"That is Matthew," Mary explained.

"Oh, your fiancé," North replied.

"No, my husband."

_"__Matthew!" Mary squealed._

_Jack laughed at the two before squeezing Cynthia's shoulder._

_"__We should go find Emily and Mel," Jack said, "We'll talk to you later."_

_It wasn't hard to find their siblings. Mel was wearing a silk pink dress that used to be Cynthia's. Her blonde hair was braided in two and put up in two twists. Emily was wearing an old peach colored floor length dress and her hair was pulled up in a bun with a peach colored bonnet on her head, though she was constantly pulling at it. Mrs. Frost senior was wearing a blue dress with flower printing with her own hair up and wearing a bonnet as well. _

"Emily and Melissa are so cute!" Tooth squealed flying upwards.

"Emily's my sister," Jack explained to Kara and Alex, "And Mel, Melissa, was Cynthia's."

The teenagers nodded.

_"__Congratulations," Mrs. Frost said, "And welcome to the family Cynthia."_

_"__It's an honor," Cynthia replied._

_Mel and Emily handed Cynthia a wreath of flowers. It was a mix of red roses, irises, and daisies. Together they made a crown. Thankfully the thorns on the roses had been cut off with a dagger. _

_"__We made it ourselves," Emily boasted happily._

"That's sweet!" Kara exclaimed with Tooth.

_"__I'll treasure it," Cynthia promised taking off her veil and putting the crown of roses on._

_"__We've got to get home," Jack said._

_Mrs. Frost bent down and kissed Jack's forehead before shepherding the two kids away. Jack picked Cynthia up bridal style and started to carry her down the path. Cynthia laughed happily and leaned her head on Jack's shoulder. Her black hair had fallen out of the bun and cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Her evergreen eyes fluttered close and her breathing became even. Jack looked down and a soft smile adorned his face at the sight of her sleeping. He pushed a few strands of hair away from her face. When they got home Jack set Cynthia softly on the bed and planted a kiss on her forehead._

The memory faded away and the teenagers turned to each other.

"How are we going to get home?" Kara asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Alex questioned.

"You're the teenage spy," She replied shrugging, "And you're still alive."

The two started arguing and they disappeared in a flash of light. The Guardians and the Spirits turned to each other and shrugged. It wasn't the weirdest thing that had happened to them.

**Me: Well, this was a completely random chapter. Actually, it didn't even start off with Kara and Alex… I just added them later on.**

**Cynthia: She got bored.**

**Jack: She'll never admit it.**

**Me: Hush children, and ask for reviews.**

**Jack: Please review.**


	10. The Frost Twins

**Me: So, not much to say. Let's just get started.**

**Jack: Author owns nothing**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The Guardians all looked around them. It was spring time and they could hear children laughing. As of yet they haven't seen Jack or Cynthia.

**Jack is thirteen in this memory**

"Hey! He skipped twelve!" Mike exclaimed.

"Oh dear, I think I know what memory this is," Jessica muttered.

"Please tell me it isn't this one," Cynthia begged.

"It certainly looks like it," Jack sighed, "Hey Manny, mind telling us the date?"

There was no response from the moon, except it brightening a bit.

_"__Remember!" Cynthia's voice said, "Read the next chapter of 'A Letter to a Friend'."_

_"__Yes Mrs. Frost," All the kids exclaimed._

_A group of kids ran down the steps of the one room school building. Melissa was a part of these, but she was the last out. In her hand was a white tooth, and she sat down on the last step. The girl was wearing a white dress at the top that went to black and white horizontal stripes for the skirt. Next to her was a basket with a book. Cynthia walked out._

The Guardian's gaped before North clapped Jack's back.

"Congratulations my boy," North said.

"You're a dad?" Bunny asked.

"Shut it Kangaroo, you don't have to sound so surprised. And North, you already congratulated me," Jack replied cheekily.

_She was wearing a big dark blue dress that if you looked closely you could see flowers and there were white ruffles at the end of the long sleeves and at the neckline. Even with how big the dress was you could see that she was pregnant, very pregnant. In fact, it looked like she was at the end of her pregnancy. Her dark hair was in a bun, but was following out and she looked very stressed. Jack walked up the steps, making sure not to step on Melissa, who had stuffed the tooth in her apron pocket. Jack was wearing a white shirt, a brown cloak, and ripped brown slacks. He was barefoot, which Cynthia called him out on._

_"__You could step on a bee!" She exclaimed._

"Mother hen much?" Mary asked, "I wasn't like that during my pregnancy with Cindy and Flint."

"And I wasn't like that with Jacob," Jessica said.

"I was overdue, unlike you two," Cynthia replied.

_"__I'll be fine Thia, it's you I'm worried about. You're overdue!" he replied helping her down the steps._

_"__Calm down Jack, when the babes want to come they'll come. Ready to go Mel?"_

_Jack kept a hand on one of Cynthia's arm. Cynthia's hand was resting on her gigantic baby bump. The little girl looked up from the book she was reading and nodded. Melissa's blonde hair was in one braid down her back, she looked mature for a nine year old girl. For a split second, Cynthia looked uncomfortable but it quickly passed. Jack noticed it, as did Melissa._

_"__Cynthia," Jack asked, "Are you okay?"_

_Cynthia nodded, "I'm fine, it was just a small twinge of pain."_

_Jack didn't look convinced._

"You could be in labor," Jessica muttered.  
>"Yes, but you had your hands full with Jacob," Cynthia replied, "And Mr. Jameson was helping Mary with her pregnancy."<p>

"You were all pregnant together?" Tooth asked.

"No, Jacob was a year old. Mary was in the early stages of hers," Mike answered.

_"__I'm sure JJ won't mind if we check to make sure there's nothing wrong," Jack said, "Mike can always watch Jacob."_

_"__I'm fi…" Cynthia trailed off with another grimace of pain._

_"__Why is there water," Melissa asked looking at the ground._

"You're in labor!" Bunny yelped, "Are we going to watch the process?"

"No," Jack replied, "Thank MIM, I wasn't allowed in the room."

_Jack's eyes widened, "Mel, go to my Mom. Tell her the baby's coming."_

_"__Now?" Melissa asked in shock._

_Jack nodded and Melissa sprinted off. Cynthia grimaced again, while they were walking quickly down the path. Jessica was walking by, hand in hand with her son (a brown haired hazel eyed boy) with Mike holding the boys other hand. Jack stopped Cynthia, who was breathing hard, and looked Jessica in the eye.  
>"It's time."<em>

_Jessica let go of Jacobs hand and brought Cynthia inside her house. Jack waited outside while Mrs. Frost sr. ran inside with a bundle of rags and Melissa following with a bucket full of water. Emily sat down next to Jack, she was now eight, wearing a white pokka-dotted top with a pink skirt. Her straight brown hair was tumbling down her back and a pink bonnet was in her hand._

"The two girls look adorable!" Tooth exclaimed.

"I vemember giving them thoze dresses vor Christmas," North commented.

"It seems suspiciously close to Easter," Bunny muttered.

"Easter was in a few days," Jessica told him, "I remember since Jack mentioned something about how that 'Kangaroo will tease me about this' and after around three days he muttered 'Bloody Kangaroo'."

Jack beamed, "Bunny actually teased me before Cynthia handed him a bundle and a hand yanked up and grasped his fur."

"He actually woke me up and I was very upset," Cynthia grumbled, "Jack wouldn't get up at all that night."

Jack blushed, "Let's just get back to the memory."

_A muffled scream came from inside and Jack started to pace. Mike was holding Jacob and watched Jack._

_"__Relax," he told Jack, "It won't do any good if you stress yourself. Remember when Jessie was pregnant with Jacob and she was in labor."_

_Jack snorted, "You were a nervous wreck."_

_"__Exactly."_

"Wait, I feel like I'm missing something here mate," Bunny said.

"Jessica and Mike are married," Jack offered.

"That's it."

_Jack shook his head and tried to tune out Cynthia's cries of pain. It was over an hour and Melissa had long since finished the book, which happened to be the book that Cynthia was having them read in class, and Emily had fallen asleep on Jack's lap. Jacob had gotten fussy and Mike was trying to soothe the child. The cries of pain ceased and the sound of a baby came before another cry of pain emitted from Cynthia. Not long after another baby's cry came. _

"Twins?" the guardians, minus Bunny who had remembered the two, exclaimed.

"Yep," Cynthia said.

_Mrs. Frost sr. __**(A/N You know what, no one refers to Cynthia as Mrs. Frost. It's just gonna be Mrs. Frost and Cynthia) **__came out. She looked weary and exhausted, but managed to smile at Jack._

_"__Come on in, met your twins," Mrs. Frost told Jack._

_"__Twins?" Jack stuttered._

_Mrs. Frost nodded, ushering Jack inside. Cynthia was sweaty and pale, much like Mrs. Frost was after giving birth to Emily, and she smiled at Jack wearily. She was holding a bundle of blankets with Jessica holding the other. Jack walked over and looked over Cynthia's shoulder. Inside the bundle of blankets a scrunched up face with a button nose was sleeping. The blankets weren't completely covering the child so Jack determined it was a girl._

_"__I'll name her and you name your son?" Cynthia suggested._

"How come it's your son?" Sandy asked with dream sand.

"Well, I wanted a son," Jack explained.

"And I wanted a daughter," Cynthia added, "So we made a bet that if it was a girl I would name her and if it was a boy Jack would name her. The wind both told us that we would have a son and daughter. We thought it meant separately."

"Not together."

_"__That was the deal," Jack agreed taking the other bundle from Jessica._

_The little boy had a tuft of pure black hair. His eyes were closed and his face scrunched up. His nose was slightly bigger then his sisters. _

_"__Lillian 'Lily' Iila Frost," Cynthia decided. __**(A/N Middle name for girl comes from Damian 'Robin' Wayne the rest of the names are from different Guests)**_

_Jack nodded before staring at his son and deciding, "Thomas 'Tom' Michelle Frost."_

"Tom and Lily," North muttered, "Thomas and Lillian Frost."

_"__You guys can go home with the babies now," Jessica said, "There were no complications and both the children and mother are perfectly healthy."_

_"__Thanks JJ," Jack replied._

**LATER THAT DAY**

_The twins were sharing a crib. Thomas was curled up with his thumb in his mouth and Lily was gripping the ear of a white bunny that Cynthia made early on in her pregnancy. Jack somehow couldn't sleep and he looked at his wife on his left. Cynthia was completely worn out and Jack was tired. Not long after they started living together Jack had fixed up the loft. When Cynthia became pregnant and Melissa or Emily stayed over he decided to make the loft into a bedroom. Melissa was now sleeping upstairs. _

_Jack froze, he heard a twitter. It was coming downstairs. He slipped out of bed and watched as Cynthia stirred._

_"__Jack?" she asked, her voice slurred with sleep._

"I was tired," Cynthia defended herself before anyone could say anything.

_"__Go back to sleep Thia," Jack replied distractedly._

_Cynthia sat up, the blanket still covering her. Apparently she heard the next tweet to. Slowly she got up, letting the blanket fall to the ground and fixed her nightgown so that it covered her more._

"What were you two doing?" Bunny asked.

Cynthia and Jack blushed.

_"__What was that?" She asked grabbing a knife from under her pillow._

"Why would you have a knife under your pillow?" Jessica asked.

"Long story."

_They slowly crept out of the room and climbed the ladder. Jack lunged across the room and grabbed something that resembled a bird. The thing let out a frightened tweet and Cynthia came over, the knife lowered slightly. In Jack's hand was a multi-colored bird thing with pink butterfly wings. It was a little fairy. They both stared at it before Cynthia gave off a giggle._

_"__We just captured one of the Tooth Fairies," Cynthia said._

"Oh!" Tooth exclaimed before jumping up.

_Suddenly someone flew through the loft's window. Somehow, Melissa hadn't woken up yet. This fairy was more majestic, graceful, and beautiful than the one in Jack's hands. Jack was so shocked that he let go of the fairy, who immediately flew over to Tooth. _

_"__Oh!" Tooth exclaimed, "Are you alright?"_

_She was looking down at the fairy who twittered her response._

_"__Go on now," Tooth said, "Next house."_

"I remember this!" Tooth exclaimed.

"How come we never met the Guardians?" Mike asked.

"You didn't believe," Mary replied.

"Neither did you!"  
>"No, but I acknowledge it."<p>

Jack sighed, "Must you two always fight?"

"Yes," The two chorused before glaring at each other.

_"__Whoa," Jack whispered before jumping up, "You were at our wedding!"_

_"__Oh, so you can see me. Wait, you two are the ones Bunny, North, and Sandy always talk about?" she asked._

_"__I guess," Cynthia replied before sighing as one of the twins starts to cry, setting off the other._

_She climbed down the ladder and Tooth gushes._

_"__You have children? Can I meet them?" Tooth asks._

_"__Sure."_

"Tooth was the first Guardian to meet Lillian and Thomas," Jack said with nostalgia.

Cynthia squeezed his hand tightly, Jack only got to see his children grow up to five… as a matter of fact that was the same for her.

_The two went downstairs to see that Thomas was asleep again and Lillian was awake, but not crying. Cynthia was singing a song in French:  
>Au clair de la lune<br>Mon ami Pierrot  
>Prête-moi ta plume<br>Pour écrire un mot  
>Ma chandelle est morte<br>Je n'ai plus de feu  
>Ouvre-moi ta porte<br>Pour l'amour de Dieu_

_Au clair de la lune,  
>Pierrot répondit :<br>« Je n'ai pas de plume,  
>Je suis dans mon lit.<br>Va chez la voisine,  
>Je crois qu'elle y est,<br>Car dans sa cuisine  
>On bat le briquet. »<em>

_Au clair de la lune,  
>L'aimable Lubin;<br>Frappe chez la brune,  
>Elle répond soudain :<br>–Qui frappe de la sorte ?  
>Il dit à son tour :<br>–Ouvrez votre porte,  
>Pour le Dieu d'Amour.<em>

_Au clair de la lune,  
>On n'y voit qu'un peu.<br>On chercha la plume,  
>On chercha le feu.<br>En cherchant d'la sorte,  
>Je n'sais c'qu'on trouva ;<br>Mais je sais qu'la porte  
>Sur eux se ferma.<em>

"What does that mean?" Jessica asked.

Cynthia opened her mouth and began to sing it in English, "By the light of the moon, My friend Pierrot, Lend me your pen, To write a word, My candle is out, I have no more light, Open your door for me, For the love of God, By the light of the moon, Pierrot replied I don't have any pen, I'm in bed, Go to the neighbor's, I think she's there, Because in her kitchen, Someone is using the lighter, By the light of the moon, likable Lubin, Knocks on the, brunette's door, she soon responds, Who's knocking like that? He then replies, Open your door, for the God of Love! By the light of the moon, One could barely see, The pen was looked for, The light was looked for, With all that looking, I don't know what was found, But I do know that the door, Was shut behind them."

"Oh."

_As the last word was sang out at a low note Cynthia finally noticed Tooth and Jack. She smiled at the hovering fairy and kissed the top of Lillian's head and set her back in the crib. The child slowly drifted off. _

_"__They're so cute," Tooth cooed, "I've gotta go. I'll have Sandy send some dreamsand over here."_

_"__Thanks Tooth!"_

The memory faded as Past Tooth flew out the window.

"What happened to Lillian and Thomas?" Jack asked Cynthia in an undertone.

"Mrs. Frost took care of them until she died than Emily did," Cynthia replied, "Melissa was physically uncapable."

Jack nodded and they waited for the next memory to start.

**Me: Well, that was a fun chapter. 2,306 words!  
>Jack: Come on, let's just review for that.<strong>


	11. Pitch and the Guardians

Me: UPDATED! WOHOO!  
>Jack: You're hyper today.<p>

Tooth: No she's not.

Me: I'm not, I'm more bored.

North: Vell, Jack vill do the disclaimer.

Jack: I will?

North: Aye.

Jack: Okay, author owns nothing but her OC's.

3rd Person POV

The white room turned to black, with a campfire in the middle. A group of kids were sitting on logs around it and a boy with a little bit of black ash on his nose and moose antlers held in his hands, pressed against his head. It was Jack, Mrs. Frost and Cynthia were off to the side with Lillian in Cynthia's arms and Thomas in Mrs. Frost's.

Jack is Fourteen in this Memory

"And then," Jack said making a dance like a jig with the antlers pressed against his head, "The Moose was shot in the heart with an arrow and fell to the ground," Jack fell to the ground and the antlers fell from his head, "And died."

Emily jumped up, wearing a knitted brown dress as it was one of the cold nights.

"THE END!" she shouted.

"That's how you ended the story?" Mary asked.

"Yep."

Cynthia walked up to her husband, an exasperated look on her face. Her black hair was pilled on top of her head in a braided bun and she was wearing a dark blue dress with ruffled sleeves and collar with silver designs. Lily was wearing a pink dress and the auburn hair that had grown in was in little pigtails with pink bows. She was gurgling and her evergreen eyes were sparkling as brightly as her mothers. Jack took his 'Little Princess' from Cynthia, who took Thomas from Mrs. Frost.

"They look so cute!" Tooth exclaimed.

No one responded.

"We need to get home," Cynthia told Jack, "It's getting late. We don't want to get lost."

Jack nodded, kissing the top of Lillian's head. The couple walked off together. They made their way down the long winding dirt pathway that led to their house. The air was frigid and the shadows seemed to be clinging onto them. An owl hooted and a wolf howled in the distance. The only light was from the lantern Jack held with the one hand not holding Lillian. Cynthia shivered, despite the heavy shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"Does anyone else have the sense of foreboding?" Mike asked.

He was shushed by just about everyone.

The babies started to whimper, Thomas broke out crying. Cynthia rocked him back and forth, trying to get him to stop so Lillian didn't cry.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Frost family. Your fear is so delicious," someone said.

"Pitch," the original guardians and the three non-nature spirits hissed.

Cynthia giggled and Jack smirked.

The couple whirled around, Jack glaring and Cynthia growling. The man there had really greasy black hair, grayish skin, no eyebrows*, and pointed teeth. He was also wearing a black dress/robe thing. The two babies had stopped crying, but both were sniffling and their eyes were open with glistening tears. The couple stared at each other before nodding. Jack stared at the man before laughing and Cynthia raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" she asked.

The Guardians were stunned and the spirits couldn't help but break out laughing.

"What?" Pitch asked, "I am the Nightmare King! Cower before me!"

No one noticed Jack's hand reaching up to the egg necklace he got around seven years ago.

Bunny smiled, "Ah, I see what you're doing mate."

"And where are your eyebrows? I mean, come on... it doesn't do you any favors," Jack added clutching the necklace and he seemed to be thinking hard.

"I am the Boogieman! Everyone fears me!" Pitch exclaimed waving his arm around.

"Why would I be afraid of someone who is the Boogerking?" Jack questioned.

"And who looks like a bat," Cynthia added while the twins cooed.

Everyone snorted.

A hole opened up behind the couple and a big gigantic kangaroo *cough*bunny*cough* loomed above them. Behind him a fairy, a man made out of golden sand, and Santa came out from the hole. The Boogieman looked at them wide eyed before Bunny took a step forward.

"Scram," he ordered throwing a boomerang at him.

"Go Bunny!" Mary and Mike cheered before glaring at each other.

"Stop talking... No, you stop talking... Shut up... Grrr."

"Both of you, shut up," Jessica suggested.

Pitch glared at Bunny before disappearing into the shadows.

"Good job Bunny," North said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Are you two okay?" Tooth asked fluttering to the couple and cooing at the twins.

"We're fine Tooth, nice to see you again," Cynthia replied.

"You seem like a Mother Hen," Mike muttered.

"She is," Jack stage whispered, ignoring Tooth's irritated huff.

"Thanks for coming Kangaroo," Jack said to Bunny.

"How many times do I have to tell ya, I'm not a bloody Kangaroo!" Bunny exclaimed.

"It's the accent," Cynthia told him.

"It is!" Jack exclaimed putting his hands up in surrender, "Besides, you are taller than a normal rabbit."

The memory faded with the guardians getting introduced to the twins and taking the couple home. Everyone stared at the screen before waiting for the next memory to show up.

Me: What asterisk thingies are for (*) Pitch doesn't have any eyebrows, why I don't know. Anyways, this is a shorter chapter than I would have liked, but I didn't have any good ideas on what to do.

Jack: You could have asked me!

Me: No, BUNNY ASK FOR REVIEWS!  
>Bunny: Whatever mate, please review... it will make the bloody author happy.<p> 


	12. Scarlet Fever

**Me: It's been a while. **

**Jack: No duh.**

**Me: And Jack is driving me insane.**

**Jack: You're doing the same to me.**

**Bunny: To all of us mate.**

**Me: I do have a good excuse. I was gone, there was no wifi. I couldn't update till I got home. I met a few Aussies though. **

**Jack: Do they have accents like Kangaroo here?**

**Bunny: Watch it Frostbite!**

**Me: Yes, I own nothing but my OC's… I should break up that fight.**

**3rd Person POV**

The new memory started up. Cynthia was sitting on a rocking chair, knitting happily, while watching the two toddlers wander around the front yard. Jack was whittling something.

**Jack is Fifteen in this Memory**

"I remember this," Mary whispered fearfully.

_Cynthia's knitting needles clicked in a pattern. The scarf was a light brown with yellow, red, and orange leaves. Her black hair was getting loose from the tight bun on her head, causing a few strands to frame her face. She seemed paler than usual, and there were stress lines on her face. Jack periodically looked up to his wife in concern._

"What's wrong with her?" Tooth asked worried.

No one answered.

"_Mommy!" Lillian shouted, "Tommy push me."_

_Cynthia sighed, looking tired and Jack pushed her back in the rocking chair when she tried to get up. He glared at her, which was responded. But it was weaker and was destroyed by tiredness._

"_I'll go sort this out," Jack told her kindly, "You should stay here."_

_Lillian's auburn hair was down in two braids tied with purple bows. She was wearing a purple floral print dress with a white apron and a white bonnet that she kept taking off her head. Thomas' black hair was covered with a brown cap and he was wearing a white shirt and overalls, he was barefoot. _

"Just like his father," Cynthia said nudging Jack who smiled.

_Cynthia nodded and leaned back. Her white top and blue velvet bottom dress didn't look as proper as it usually did. Jack offered a small smile before going over to the kids._

"_Now Thomas, did you push Lily?" Jack asked bending down to his son, who wouldn't meet his eyes._

_Thomas shrugged.  
><em>"_Now, that's not an answer son," Jack reminded him._

_Lilian had her chubby arms crossed over her chest, glaring at her twin. The evergreen eyes weren't sparkling, they seemed like flames had sprouted out of them. Thomas flinched at the mixture of Lillians glare and his fathers disappointed look. Slowly, the toddler nodded and Lillian humphed good naturally before climbing up the stairs._

"_Now son, you know the rules," Jack told Thomas, whose eyes were starting to become teary._

"You know Thia," Mike said, "There comes a point in time when Lillian scares me to death. One of those times is her glaring at others."

"Who did she marry anyways?" Jack asked.

Cynthia frowned in concentration, "I think it was Jacob. Then Thomas married the pastors daughter, Johannah I believe her name was."

_Thomas nodded and Jack set his son gently over his legs and started spanking him. Thankfully neither Cynthia or Lillian were outside to see it. Tears streamed down the toddlers face, sobs came out of his mouth. Jack finished and turned his son around to look him in the eyes. Brown eyes met Brown eyes and Thomas was drawn into a hug. The two year old clutched his father and they both went into the house. _

"Why is this showing?" Mike asked, "It doesn't seem like anything important."

Cynthia and Jack's features darkened.

"It's important," Jessica told him.

_A few minutes after the family sat down around the table a rushed knock was heard on the door. Cynthia got up quickly and opened it. Jessica was standing there, her untamable red hair tumbling in front of her face and her bun was starting to fall out. Jack walked over, Lillian in his arms with Thomas clutching his leg._

"_Is Mel okay?" Cynthia asked._

_Jessica sighed and shook her head, "There wasn't much we could do. She's alive, but I'm starting to wonder if it would've been better for her not to live."_

Tooth gasped, "That doesn't sound good."

Mary bit her lip, trying not to reply with a sarcastic remark.

"_What do you mean?" Cynthia questioned._

"_Might as well see for yourself," Jessica replied._

"I- I should've just told you Thia," Jessica apologized, "It wasn't the best idea not to give you a warning."

"It's fine," Cynthia replied stiffly.

_They made their way down the path. Jack and the kids trailing along behind them with Cynthia hurrying to her aunts house. The house was bigger than any other houses Jack had seen, and the door was carved with little flowers. He knew that Mr. and Mrs. Johnson were well off, but he didn't know how well until now. There were beds of flowers, that were blooming already, and he could hear the sounds of people talking inside. He couldn't hear Mel's bubbly voice though. Usually he could hear the eleven year old girl at any time of day. __**Wonder where Mel is, usually she's playing outside.**_

Cynthia breathed through her nose harshly.

_Cynthia knocked on the door, her evergreen eyes flickering to look inside the window. The door opened and Jack looked surprised at the lady that opened it. Obviously it was Mrs. Johnson, but her dress wasn't as prim and proper as it usually was. To be honest, her dress looked like they had been run over by a carriage. Her hair was falling out of the tight bun, and she hadn't done anything about it._

"_How is she?" Cynthia asked._

"_Getting worse, I'm sorry Cynthia you can't come inside. You know how bad the scarlet fever is my dear," Mrs. Johnson reminded her._

"Oh, you poor dear," Tooth whispered.

Cynthia turned away from the memory.

_The memory faded as Cynthia tore past her aunt to go see her sister, but getting dragged back by Mr. Johnson and Jack._

"Let's just watch the next memory," Jack whispered.

**Me: I'm so, so, so sorry!  
>Jack: *throws tomatoes and other things at the author*<strong>

**Me: Ow! Jack! Stop!**

**Cynthia: *ducks a tomato* Review.**


	13. A Death

**Me: Been awhile, and I apologize for that. I can't say I've been to busy, since I've been updating my other stories, but I can say a few other things. Like, I'M SORRY!**

**Jack: She's been having writers block.**

**Me: I'm going to struggle through it, now. Let's get to the story. I don't own anything.**

**3rd Person POV**

Once everyone calmed the next memory started. The first thing they noticed was the cold, it was harsh and blowing wildly. They were freezing themselves, but it was nothing compared to those that lived through it. No one was dead, but a few were sick and looked close to freezing to death.

"I remember this," Jessica whispered covering her mouth.

"It was terrible," Mary agreed clutching Mike's arm as he started to shiver.

**Jack is sixteen in this memory.**

"Where is Jack?" Tooth questioned.

"And Cynthia," North agreed.

_A couple walked down the road, their heads bowed low, and covered the children in their arms. They walked down the road, with the woman's dark hair whipping around them wildly. Her dark blue dress nearly tripped her up, since the wind wrapped it around her ankles. She kept a hand on her shawl, but it whipped around and hit the males face a few times._

"_Cynthia, get inside the house. Take Lily and Thomas," Jack ordered pushing his brown hat down further on his head._

"_Jack!"_

"What are you doin' mate?" Bunny questioned.

"You'll see," Jack replied.

_Lillian began to cry so Cynthia didn't argue more. She ushered the kids into the log cabin, that thankfully had a fire going. Jack ran down the trail, back to where they came from. His shepherd's crook in hand. He returned to the house seen in the last memory, only to see it burnt to the ground. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson had died a few weeks ago, from the scarlet fever that made them nearly lose Mel, so the villagers burnt it. Mel had disappeared, but she could be seen staring at the rubble that was left from the house. Sure enough, the blonde haired girl was there. Her dress was completely black and torn at places, and her hair was a rats nest. Dirt covered her face, with a few bloody scratches._

"_Mel," Jack whispered._

"Oh _Chelovek v Lune_," North whispered. (Man in Moon)

"I don't suggest getting close Jack," Mike murmured.

_Wild green eyes turned towards him, with a glint of madness. Jack took a step backwards, Mel was not mentally stable. The girl got up slowly, before running off._

"_Mel! Wait!" Jack called._

"What happened to her?" Tooth questioned.

Cynthia let out a choked sob.

"Melissa had some damage done to her from the Scarlet Fever, Dad didn't know what it was," Jessica explained, "I believe it had something to do with blood poisoning… and then her Aunt and Uncle died..."

No one responded to that.

_Melissa turned for a fraction of a second, her crazy green eyes flashing with recognition, before it disappeared and she ran off. Jack let out a breath, he's tried to get Mel to go with them every year, but it's never worked. Everyone believed that she was too far gone, but Jack would never give up._

_**I'm sorry Mel, I wish you would just let me help. **__Jack thought walking back home._

"She was beyond help," Mary whispered, "She was already too far gone by then."

_Jack looked up as the first snowflakes started to fall. He tightened his cloak around him and bent down his face. The snow started to fall faster and Jack started to run. The boy wasn't able to see anything, only white snow. It was dark, and he wasn't sure how he would be able to find his way home. There was no way that he would be able to find his way back now. Jack shivered and tried to draw out more warmth from his cloak, but couldn't. _

"_JACK!" Cynthia shouted from her spot on the porch._

_He could see some light in the distance, and he walked towards it. The light bobbed up and down, and seemed to be coming closer._

"_Cynthia?" Jack whispered, "No."_

Everyone held their breath.

_Jack ran towards the light and grabbed the arm holding it. The person was Cynthia, but she was cold. Too cold. Jack took off his cloak and put it over the shivering teenagers shoulders. Cynthia tried to take it off, but Jack forced it on her shoulders._

"_Let's go home," Jack whispered._

The memory flickered for a second, turning black, before it started up again. They were just entering the room.

"_This is a great Thanksgiving," Jack murmured as he set Cynthia on the couch._

_The girl was still shivering and her lips were blue. Jack rubbed her arms, but it wouldn't help. Lillian and Thomas were asleep in front of the fire, sharing body heat as well as staying warm from the fireplace. A heavy quilt was laid over them. Cynthia was watching them sadly, still shivering on the couch._

"Where's your cloak?" Bunny questioned.

Cynthia looked upwards, "You'll find out, now shut it."

_Jack looked at her, "Where's your cloak?"_

"_Mel, I saw her… she was going to die without it," Cynthia whispered._

"_Thia," Jack whispered pushing a strand of hair out of her pale frozen face._

"_I love you Jack."_

"You make it sound like you're going to die," Bunny said.

Cynthia sighed and looked around as though she was wishing she could leave, if only she knew how Jack had felt the whole time.

_Jack smiled down at her, "I love you too Thia."_

_Cynthia's eyes started to droop and Jack shook her. If she fell asleep she would die._

_**And she can't die. **__Jack thought defiantly as he started to make some tea to warm up Cynthia. The teenager didn't look about to die anytime soon, but there were no guarantees. After some time, the pot started to whistle. He took it off the fire and poured some into a mug. He brought it back to Cynthia, whose lips were still blue and her face still completely pale. She was shivering still and Jack handed her the clay mug. _

_Mel had made the mug as a wedding present when they got married. It was made for the beginning of their lives together, at least that's how she stated it when she gave it to them. Jack handed it to Cynthia, who seemed to be getting worse instead of better. There was something off about Cynthia._

All the Guardians and those that didn't know what happened to her, which was pretty much the only the four original Guardians, stood their confused.

_Jack gently fixed the blanket around the twins, who had turned five a few weeks before Easter, and he heard the sound of something breaking. The twins jerked awake and Lillian started to cry. Thomas started to tear up and Jack went over to where the limp hand of his wife was._

"_Thia?" he asked as he grasped her hand._

The Guardians looked between each other, and Sandy looked particularly sad.

"_Mama?" Lily asked as she got up from the quilt and went over to Cynthia._

_Jack stopped his daughter from touching the cold body, holding her close to him. Lily buried her face into Jack's chest and sobbed. Thomas got up from his spot near the fire and cuddled up close to his father. Jack held both of them close before covering Cynthia with a blanket and taking the children back to the fireplace and singing them to sleep. His voice caught a few times and the children cried themselves to sleep._

The memory faded out and Cynthia glared at everyone that stared at her.

"Yeah, I died. So what?" Cynthia questioned.

"Nothing," Tooth replied quickly, "It's just odd."  
>"We all died," Mike explained, "Most spirits do, infamous ones."<p>

Sandy nodded and agreed with his dream sand.  
>"How did you three die then," Bunny demanded, "As we know that Jack won't reply to his death question."<p>

"Mike and I died saving Lillian and Thomas as well as Silena and Samantha from a few runaway horses," Mike answered.

"Silena and Samantha were Sondra and Sammy's children," Mary explained to the looks they got.

Jessica pushed some of her red hair out of her face, "I died by giving my children the last of the cure for a traveling disease."

**Me: So you learnt how the others died, and some of this was unplanned. Review?**


	14. Jack Frost

**Me: *ducks flying tomatoes* Did you know that tomatoes were fruits? *Ducks another tomato from angry reviewers* Alright, I'm sorry that I killed of Cynthia! But she's still alive, in a way.**

**Jack: She's a spirit now.**

**Me: Yeah…**

**Jack: Your turn to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: If I owned Rise of the Guardians I wouldn't be on this site.**

**3rd Person POV**

Jack, knowing what this memory would be, moved away from the others and sat on the ground. Around them the white room became a snowy forest with a frozen lake in front of them. Emily was putting on her skates to the right of them, with Jack walking barefoot on the lake in order to make sure that it was safe.

**Jack just turned seventeen in this memory.**

"_Come on Emily, if we don't go now the ice will be too thin," Jack called, "And I have to get home to Lily and Thomas soon."_

"_Jack," Emily said pulling on her older brother's arm, "Jess can watch them for a little longer."_

_Jack smiled at his sister, she had been one of the few to keep him from sinking into depression. Lillian and Thomas had helped as well, the two were the only reason he kept going. If he didn't have them, he would have been a zombie. As it was, he was close enough. _

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Tooth whispered to North.

"Vell, tis is Jack," North replied shrugging.

"_I'm ready," Emily shouted skating onto the ice._

"_Stay away from the middle," Jack ordered returning to the edge, "It's a bit thin."_

_Emily giggled, reminding Jack painfully of Cynthia doing the same a few years earlier. He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind and reached down to grab his skates. The ice breaking caused Jack to stiffen and he turned around to look. His sister was standing in the middle, looking up at him terrified. Jack turned, dropping the skates to the ground._

"_It's okay, it's okay. Don't- don't look down, look- look right at me," Jack told his sister_

"_Jack," Emily whispered, "I'm scared."_

The Guardians all breathed in, remembering Jamie saying the same to Jack.

"_I- I know," Jack replied quietly, "But you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. We're going to have a little fun instead."_

_Jack stepped closer to his sister, wincing as the ice cracked a little beneath him._

"_No we're not!" Emily cried out._

"_Would I trick you?" Jack questioned noticing his staff only a few steps away from him._

"_Yes! You always play tricks."_

_Jack managed a small laugh._

The Spirits, despite the tension in the room, managed to laugh. Jack rolled his icy blue eyes and Cynthia grinned. North shook his head, laughing despite himself, and Tooth sighed. Bunny huffed and Sandy grinned widely. That really sounded like Jack.

"_Alright, well- well not- not this time. You have to believe in me," Jack said shakily._

The mood immediately plummeted, as Jack hadn't been believed in until recently, and it had only taken three hundred years. Notice the extreme sarcasm in that statement.

"_You want to play a game? Let's play hopscotch! Like we do every day…" Jack trailed off and Emily managed a small smile, "Yeah, it's as easy as one…" Jack took a step forward, towards his staff, "Two…" the ice cracked beneath him as he jumped forward. He wobbled, causing a giggle to come from his sister, "Three." Jack jumped onto the strong ice and grabbed his staff._

Everyone was holding their breath, except those that knew what happened to Jack.

"_Now it's your turn," Jack said, "One," Emily took a small hesitant step forward, wincing when more ice cracked, "Two," Another small step, "Three."_

_Jack lunged forward and hooked his sister with his staff before flinging her behind him. The brown haired teen flew forward, where his sister used to be. Jack looked up and smiled at his sister. Underneath him, the ice gave out. A look of panic crossed Emily's face as Jack fell in the water._

"_JACK!"_

The memory faded and everyone was silent.

**(A/NSince this was so short, and it's taken me forever to update, I'll give you another memory… maybe two depending on the length)**

The Spirits frowned and Jack looked towards Cynthia.

"Do you think that I lost my memory because I drowned?" Jack questioned.

"How should I know? I'm not the Spirit of Healing, that's Jess," Cynthia replied.

**Now, to move onto Jack's spirit memories.**

"What!" Jack shouted loudly causing everyone to wince, "You can't do that! I only agreed to the mortal memories!"

"Jack," Mary cut in, "I'm afraid he can."

"How? He's not even the Guardian, much less Spirit, of Memories. That's Tooth."

"I'm Guardian of Memories, yes," Tooth said, "But that's only mortal memories, not immortal."

Jack collapsed on a silvery couch that appeared and put his head in his hands. No one went up to comfort him, as they didn't know how. It was impossible to know how he was feeling, as their memories were not being broadcasted to everyone. Jack ran a hand through his white hair, messing it up as he did.

"Let's just get this over with."

**This is a few minutes before Jack became a Spirit**

They were underwater, for a brief second a look of panic crossed Jack's face before he realized that he could still breathe. No one said anything about it.

_Jack was slowly drifting towards the bottom. His weight pulled him down. Moon light shone down on him, and for a brief second all was still. Slowly Jack began to change. His brown hair became a snowy white and his skin began to grow pale. The ice broke above him and Jack was lifted through the broken ice. His brown coat had frosty designs covering it now. He was suspended in the air, before his eyes snapped open. They were now an icy blue. He was slowly lowered to the ground, and beneath him the ice mended. _

'_Jack Frost' a voice spoke in his mind._

_Jack jumped at the voice and began to walk. His foot hit something and he looked down to see his staff. Of course, he didn't realize it was his staff. He bent down and picked it up, the brown wood began to get covered with spidery frost like webs. _

Tooth gasped, but didn't say anything when everyone looked at her.

_Jack set the staff down and he watched as frost spiraled out underneath it. He laughed and ran around, frost trailing behind him. The wind picked him up before dropping him on a tree branch, right between the legs. _

All the males winced and Mike glared at Jessica.

"I'm sensing there's a story?" Cynthia said grinning at the two.

"Mike was being insensitive," Jessica replied shrugging, "kicked him in the nuts. I don't regret it."

Mike glared at Jessica and she blushed as the boys glanced at Mike sympathetically. Jessica suddenly blushed when she realized what she said and hid behind her mane of red hair, which she had let down from her bun at some point.

_Jack laughed and pushed himself up before seeing a small town in the distance. The light from a fire could be seen from somewhere in the town. A grin crossed his face and he called upon the wind and landed in the middle of the town. Unnoticed by him, small flurries followed him. _

"Oh no," Mary whispered.

Tooth looked at Jack, who was still in the corner and not paying any attention.

_He walked up to the people around there, asking questions and trying to get answers. In the background, they saw Emily talking with Sammy and Sondra. Sondra was comforting Sammy, who seemed close to tears, while Emily kept wiping at her eyes. Jessica and Mike were sitting on a laid down log behind them._

"We didn't even see you," Mike whispered sounding depressed.

"It doesn't matter," Jack replied stiffly looking away.

Tooth and Cynthia exchanged worried glances.

_Jack knelt down in front of a boy, "Hi, can you tell me where I am?"_

_The boy ignored him and ran straight through Jack. Jack held his hand to his chest, where the boy had ran through him. Breathing heavily, Jack looked around himself. Fear flitted across his face for a second before recognition. Jack turned and left the village, passing by those that he used to know before._

The memory faded on Jack leaving the village behind, with frost trailing behind him.

"That was a hard way to learn," Mary whispered, "We at least had another Spirit to tell us."  
>"Mother told me," Cynthia added, "She got to me before I could try to see Lillian and Thomas…"<p>

Jack got up and stood next to Cynthia again, with North on his other side.

**Me: Well, this has taken forever to write.**

**Jack: No duh.**

**Me: Anyways, review please?**


End file.
